Fudendo o Furendo
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Trash clássico. Mela cueca, Mary Sue, Mello na TPM e Matt, o leal cachorrinho de Mello. Cuidado com o mel e o açúcar, e se você for menor de idade, cuidado com o Yagami pedófilo. Ripagem.
1. Chapter 1

"Fudendo o Furendo."

**Título original:** Furendo.

**Summary original: **MattMello. Yaoi//Lime//Dark Lemon Sweet// UA. Mello estaria com Ciúmes?

**Original por: **Srta. Mello ( ID: 1825409 )

**Ripagem por:** Asura e Anthy.

**Aviso:** O certo é Light, e vamos chamar ele assim. Não me interessa se a autora escreveu Raito, o problema é dela.

Qualquer reclamações com a ripagem, nos deixe um review! Garanto que vamos rir bastante, e se você estiver logado, podemos até responder. Mas isso não vai afetar nosso ramo, queridos. O máximo que vão fazer é nos denunciar e perderemos um profile, mas e daí? Temos as fics salvas!

* * *

_*Fan Fiction completa em duas postagens.* _**(Anthy: Se chama "twoshot".)**_  
_Autora: Srta. Mello **(Anthy: Tenho pena do Mello.) (Asura: Mano, mas que nick mais emotaku!)**  
Anime: Death Note **(Asura: Jura?)**  
Gênero: Yaoi / Lime (Lemon só na continuação XD)  
Personagens: Matt x Mello **(-Anthy entra em desespero-)** (Personagens não me pertencem)** (Anthy: Se pertencessem, também, estariam fudidos.) (Asura: MattxMello, lá vem trash! Casal popular sempre fode o fandom!)**  
Spoilers: Inexistente. (Estória **(Anthy: Nossa, mano. Só ela usa esse vocábulo, dik.)** alternativa)  
Título: _**Furendo**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mello estava deitado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça apoiando esta, observando as nuvens, no terraço de sua escola. **(Asura: Descrição inútil e infeliz. E a vírgula NUNCA tem o emprego certo!)** Era um instituto, que servia como colégio interno, para jovens. **(Anthy: Ê novidade.)** Só estudava na Wammy's House se fosse filho de alguém bem abastado **(Anthy: Bastardo?)** ou se seu Q.I fosse aquém **(Anthy: Voltamos ao século XIX e não me avisaram?)** do normal. Mello era um rapaz que estava lá pela segunda opção. **(Anthy: Mello não era um bastardo.) (Asura: Ele era um patinho, com o QI aquém aquém do normal.)** Sim, era alguém de inteligência invejável, seu currículo se constituía em notas exemplares. Era amado por quase todos os alunos daquela escola. **(Anthy: Só eu imaginei o Mello como aquele popularzinho de filme americano, que por onde passa meninas desfalecem, professores deixam as coisas caírem e os TODOS os garotos cumprimentam?) (Asura: Eu imaginei ele como A popurlarzinhA, conta? Afinal, "amado" não é em geral para aquelas loiras burras com mais peito que cérebro?)** Mas os mestres **(Asura: Mestre? Em Karate?)** não gostavam muito daquele menino que estava em seu final de adolescência, principalmente um em particular. Tinha seus 18 anos. **(Anthy faz as contas: Levando em conta que ele é de Dezembro, mês de férias e tal... LOL O MELLO É REPETENTE?! Essa é nova.)** E o que mais chamava a atenção naquele ser não era tanto seu alto grau de raciocínio e sim sua personalidade forte. Tinha um certo chama **(Anthy: Concordância pergunta por que putas você a rejeita.)** **(Asura: Chama, fogo, sabia que ele era a putinha da escola!) **para brigas com os professores ou diretores. Era tido como vândalo. Nunca estava satisfeito com nada. Sempre buscava mais. Continuamente querendo mais. **(Anthy: "Eu num quelo xorveti di molangu, quelo di CHOCOLATI!")** E isso acabava lhe custando caro. **(Anthy: "Collor era na verdade o dono desse internato, e pegou todo dinheiro da poupança do trabalhador Mello.")** Fora assim até mesmo com seus pais, não via estes desde seus quinze anos. Nem lembrava mais seus rostos ou então não desejava recordar. **(Anthy: Alzheimer. Só pode. Três anos é muito pouco tempo, filho, pelo menos pra criaturas que você via por TODOS OS DIAS em 15 anos.)** Desde este **(Anthy: Uso errado do pronome demonstrativo, mas vou ficar quieta.)** tempo sempre ficava pela escola, com uma declaração especial que o diretor havia lhe dado. Nunca voltava para casa. **(Asura: Nossa, mas ele TINHA CASA? Digo, ele não vou renegado pelos pais?!)**  
"—Mello" –Chamou alguém em pé perto de sua cabeça.  
O loiro olhou para cima, para visualizar quem era o dono daquela voz.  
"—O que foi Matt?" **(Anthy: O que foi Matt? Que coisa feia, ele foi seu melhor amigo, ora bolas! Já se esqueceu dele? O Alzheimer tá atacando de novo.) (Asura: O alemão mandou lembranças, Mello. Ele quer saber quando pode passar e tirar mais da sua memória.)** –Indagou meio raivoso **(-Anthy imagina Mello espumando-)** para o ruivo.  
Matt era seu melhor amigo. **(Asura: E não é mais?)** Era ele que sempre tentava acalmá-lo ente **(Anthy: O Matt tentava acalmar os entes queridos de Mello?)** seus arroubos. Ou mesmo lhe auxiliando em algo para lhe livrar dos severos castigos por suas insubordinações. **(Anthy: Tantas palavras rebuscadas, tudo tão desnecessário...)** Era impecavelmente o oposto de Mello. Também era bem inteligente, perdia apenas para aquele ser que estava descansando a sua frente. Era, ao contrário do companheiro, alguém descontraído. Consecutivamente sorridente. Adorava jogos na mesma intensidade que seu colega gostava de chocolate. Tinha a mesma idade deste apesar de ser um pouco maior em estatura. **(Anthy: Autora, se alguém está lendo essa fic, é porque conhece Death Note, certo? Consequentemente, conhece o Matt e o Mello, certo? Então por que diabos você insiste em descrever partes ÓBVIAS da personalidade dos dois? Pra encher linguiça?) (Asura: Pra errar, afinal, o MELLO é 3 centímetros mais alto que o Matt.)**  
"—George quer saber por que você brigou com o professor de Álgebra." **(Anthy: Esse "George" é ROGER?! NOSSA MÃE, ela conseguiu ganhar de todas as criaturas que erram nomes de personagens em fics.) (Asura: Ela tava brincando de trocar as letras nos nomes, né? Diz que sim.) **–Falou calmamente sentando ao lado do loiro.  
"—Tsc! 'Não enche' **(Anthy: Pra que esses apóstrofos? Tava estampado isso na cara dele?)**" –Esbravejou olhando para o lado contrário em que Matt estava sentado.  
"—Mello..." –Chamou tão sério que fez o chocólatra olhar para ele em espanto. **(Anthy: TUN TUN TUN!!)** "—Não posso livrá-lo de tudo sempre... você foi longe demais, bater em um professor?" **(Anthy: Nosso Mello passou de popular pra valentão.)** –Reclamou.  
"—Você não é meu pai..." **(Anthy: "Mimimi, você não manda em mim e você não é mais meu amigo!")** –Falou ainda raivoso. **(Asura imagina o Mello espumando mais do que antes)**  
"—Não... mas sou seu amigo. Não quero que saia daqui." –Disse não ligando para a forma ríspida que o outro havia falado, já estava bem acostumado a isso.  
"—Ele estava errado... a explicação dele estava em desacordo com as minhas contas..." –Vociferou. **(Anthy: Aí ele se levantou e o socou, coisa mais lógica a se fazer!) (Asura: Claro, por que como todo bom cabeça quente o Mello não tem bom senso)**  
"—Você não pensou na possibilidade de estar errado?"  
"—Eu não erro!" **(Anthy: Peraí, é o Mello ou é o Light?)** –O loiro ergue-se de repentino e levanta Matt pela gola da blusa.  
O ruivo nada faz, apenas fica olhando fixamente nos olhos de Mello. Mas resolve quebrar o silêncio. "—Você devia ser mais compreensivo." **(Anthy: Eu diria mais humilde.) (Asura: Eu diria menos cabeça oca)**  
"—Desculpe... Matt." –Falou largando o amigo e abaixando as vistas para não encará-lo. **(Anthy: Pra acalmar o Mello, é só dizer que ele precisa ser mais compreensivo.) (Asura: Bom menino! Toma seu osso. Parou de espumar?)**  
"—Tudo bem..." –Afagou levemente os cabelos claros do outro.  
"—Você sabe que aquele maldito não gosta de mim" –Tentou explicar-se. "—Ele quer me tirar daqui..." –Por um momento seu tom ficou choroso. **(Anthy: Emo.)**  
"—E você está caindo no jogo dele." –Observou Matt. **(Anthy: E o Matt que era "menos inteligente", né?) (Asura: Matt sempre foi mais inteligente, ele sempre foi preguiçoso demais pra mostrar.)**  
"—É verdade... desculpe... não quero sair e deixar as glórias para você" –Brincou o loiro. **(Anthy: É, porque o Matt sempre tá muito aí pras notas.)**  
Matt limitou-se a sorrir, gostava de ver o amigo com o rosto mais ameno.  
"—Matt..." –Chamou.  
"—Hum?"  
"—Eu não quero ir embora. Eu só tenho isso, foi aqui que realmente fui reconhecido como alguém. Foi aqui que conheci você... meu melhor amigo... aqui é o meu lar" –Desabafou. **(Anthy: Drama queen.) (Asura: É que aqui eu... eu... eu... –olhinhos brilhando- sai do armário!)**  
"..." –O 'vermelho' nada pôde dizer. **(Asura: Só não me diz que o Mello é o amarelo e eles são a dupla feliz do M&M's)** Era raro ver Mello naquele estado. Algo, com certeza, estava lhe afligindo **(Anthy: ORLY? Depois desse desabafo todo, achei que o Mello tava tranquilão ali.)** e essa era a forma dele se expressar...  
"—Sempre vamos ser amigos, não é?" –Olhou **(Anthy: "...com o olhar digno do Gato de Botas, do Shrek...")** firmemente para Matt.  
"—Claro" –Afirmou dando um de seus costumeiros sorrisos. "—Mas agora você tem que se desculpar com 'aquele lá'". **(Anthy: Pode dar nomes, a gente não liga.)**  
"—EU NÃO VOU!" **(Anthy: "MIMIMI!!!") (Asura: BOBO, FEIO, CHATO, MAU, CARA DE MAMAU! NÃO SOU MAIS SEU AMIGO!)**  
"—Mas você tem que fazer isso. É reincidente **(Anthy cata no dicionário: É, desse jeitinho mesmo que o Matt se expressa.)** e sabe muito bem que pode ser excluído do instituto. E com você aqui, podemos dar um jeito de fazerem desligar aquele professor **(Anthy: CUMA?! Vão tirar o professor da tomada?!)** que tanto te atormenta.." –Propõe com um olhar arrepiador. **(Anthy: Não deveria ser "arrepiante"? Ou temos uma nova forma de olhar?) (Asura: Recuso a pensar em um comentário)**  
Mello arregalou os olhos. Como Matt podia ficar tão macabro de uma hora para outra? **(Anthy: É, o cara que tava ameaçando o melhor amigo achou o outro macabro por propor tirar o professor da tomada. Uau, quanta coerência!)** **(Asura: Aí o Matt tira a peruca vermelha e se revela o Near.) **Depois diziam que ele é que era o mais pirado do local.  
"—Está certo..." –Falou. Enfim, concordando. "—Afinal isso não será difício. **(Anthy: AI, QUE FACADA!)** **(Asura: Senti um buraco no meu peito agora. E não é o pulmão) **Sei tantos podres daquele cara que não existe uma estória dessas nem em mangá..." **(Asura: E pra fanfic trash?)**  
O ruivo sorriu novamente. Agora com Mello se desculpando seria mais fácil ele ficar por lá. **(Anthy: "Aquela bicha insuportável se desculpando com ele era música para seus ouvidos!")** Pegou seu inseparável game e começou a jogar. Mello passou um bom tempo observando o amigo passar facilmente nas fases, isso era muito simples para este. Mello gostava muito do amigo. **(Anthy: Apesar de eu acreditar que o Matt trocaria o Mello por um Wii FÁCIL...) (Asura: Se já não o fez.)** Faria qualquer coisa para continuar sempre ao lado deste. Só iria pedir desculpas ao professor, talvez e somente, **(Anthy: "Talvez e somente" por isso, eu te mandaria tomar no cu.)** pelo pedido do companheiro.  
"—MATT!" –Gritou uma bela menina de cabelos claros e olhar esverdeado. Lembrava um pouco Mello, mas era bem descontraída ao contrário deste. **(Anthy: Ou seja, quando o Mello estiver ao contrário, a garota é descontraída? A falta que uma vírgula faz, oh.)** "—Você esta aí amor... **(Anthy: A vírgula morreu?)** **(Asura: Você está aí, amor, esperando ser descoberto pelos jovens românticos e aventureiros!) **estava te procurando." –Falou fechando a porta que dava acesso ao terraço da academia, sendo seguida por uma amiga sua de cabelos brancos e curtos, **(Anthy: AmigA? Tem mais uma criatura no orfanato com o cabelo branco ou o Near passou por uma mudança de sexo?) (Asura: Near com peitos, a fic subiu no meu conceito de uma forma que não deveria.)** dirigindo-se ao encontro do namorado.  
"—Mas agora me achou..." –Falou Matt amavelmente para a menina. **(Anthy: Era pra ser uma vírgula, você sabe, né? Você tem algo contra as vírgulas?)** Dando-lhe um selinho quando esta chegou bem próxima.  
"—Amanhã é sábado... vamos poder sair. Vamos para algum lugar..." **(Anthy: "...Reservado... Eu e você, você e eu, o que achas?")** –Propôs a menina.  
"—Hum..." –Pensava o ruivo, para dar uma resposta. **(Anthy: "Eca, não, que nojo. Você tem uma vagina.") (Asura: "Eu tava pensando, sabe, essa sua amiga é o Near?")**  
Mello se mantinha calado, preferia nem olhar a cena. Sentia um pouco de raiva toda vez que a menina se aproximava do amigo. Mas não era somente com ela... era com qualquer pessoa que pudesse manter um relacionamento próximo deste. O que piorava é que Matt era sempre bem simpático com todos, e isso era um 'problema'. Podia traduzir isso por ciúmes. **(Anthy: Na minha terra, a gente chama isso de viadagem enrustida.)** Mas nem o próprio Mello queria aceitar a isso então preferia manter-se alheio a tudo.  
"—Não posso, Lia." –Falou finalmente Matt. **(Anthy: Ué, por que ele falaria o próprio nome? Ele não falou esse "Não posso, Lia"?)**  
"—Por quê?" –Choramingou a menina. **(Asura: E abriu o berreiro no meio do corredor por que o namorado dela a trocou pelo mais novo jogo lançado pela SNK.)**  
"—Tenho que resolver uns assuntos com Mello." –Disse enrolando as pontas cacheadas do cabelo da garota. **(Anthy: É, sei, uns assuntos. Quem fica por cima, onde será e o que farão com os brinquedinhos depois de os usarem.)**  
Lia deu um beijo no ruivo levantando-se, pois se mantinha de joelhos próxima a este. "—Esta bem... mas domingo você é meu..." –Falou olhando de soslaio para Mello. **(Anthy: De novo esse seu problema com vírgulas? Vai se tratar, doença.)** Saindo logo em seguida.  
Os dois meninos que continuaram sentados no mesmo local ainda puderam ouvir quando a amiga de Lia dizia. "—Esse amigo estranho do seu namorado parece que não gosta de você..." **(Anthy: Mello é um pouco ciumento. Ele a matará mais tarde.) (Asura: E o Near, com ciúmes, fica falando mal do Mello para separar o MM e dominar o mundo com NM.)**  
Matt ao ouvir a frase deu um pequeno risinho sem dentes, mas o loiro não pôde ver.  
Mello manteve-se calado, era realmente verdade, ficou um pouco corado sabia que o amigo tinha escutado a observação... **(Anthy: As regras de pontuação, uma a uma, se suicidam.)**  
"—Você não tem nada para fazer comigo Matt..." –Observou o loiro. **(Anthy: Eu juro, Mello, eu REALMENTE queria que fosse assim.) (Asura: "... A não ser que..." E deu sorrisinhos safados como uma boa putinha.)**  
"—O senhor Mihael Keehl esqueceu que temos que fazer um certo professor ser desligado da escola?" –Brincou o ruivo. **(Anthy: Ah, que amor de brincadeira. Se um professor escuta, tão fudidos.)**  
"—Não me chame de Mihael, senhor Mail Jeevas..." –Disse no mesmo tom desarrumando o cabelo de Matt. **(Asura: Só eu acho esse tipo de cena fluffly de vomitar o estômago?)**  
O ruivo puxou a mão de Mello para que este parasse com a pilheria, **(Anthy: Tem acento. Se é pra fazer uso de palavras rebuscadas, faça direito.)** mas fez com que este caísse por cima de seu corpo que tombou com o peso. **(Anthy: Puta que pariu, que Matt forte!) (Asura: Puta que pariu, que cena yaoi forçada!)**  
Mello corou ente a cena em que se encontrava, seu rosto estava bem próximo ao de Matt, não resistiu, aproximou-se mais.  
"—Matt..." –Chamou este quase colando sua boca neste. Estava entorpecido com o cheiro do amigo. **(-Anthy escorrega no mel-) (Asura foi limpar o sapato do açúcar, por que é alérgico.)**  
"—Mello.. o que está fazendo?" –Indagou desconcertado, apesar de ter se arrependido um pouco com a reação seguinte. **(Anthy: Se ele não queria que o Mello se levantasse, por que ele não o agarrou logo? ...Ai, que horror, estou incentivando MattMello!) (Asura: Simples, escorregou no mel e sofreu uma lavagem cerebral de uma yaoi fangirl.)**  
O loiro vendo o que quase estava prestes a ocorrer, levanta-se bruscamente.  
"—Mello..." –Chamou. "—Você esta bem?" **(Anthy: "Esta é a Bem. Ela aparece por aqui, e parece muito com você.")** –Indagou preocupadamente vendo o a respiração deste descompassada.  
"—E-Estou... bom... eu vou ao banheiro, preciso... preciso ir lá." **(Anthy: Só de chegar perto do Matt você já tem que ir ao banheiro? Mello e seus hormônios enlouquecidos.)** –Disse meio inquieto. **(Asura: Eu estou ótimo, só tenho um tombo açucarado por você, que é tapado o suficiente para não notar.)**  
"—Certo..." –Falou o ruivo, mas o amigo já descia as escadas rumando ao banheiro. Tocou levemente os próprios lábios. Sorriu lembrando da cena que acabara de ocorrer ali. **(Anthy: Clichê? Onde?) (Asura sai espirrando se lembrando de tomar o anti alérgico.)**  
"—Mello, será que é mesmo isso que está escondendo de mim?" –Questionava-se o ruivo. "—Se for..." –Riu não completando o próprio raciocínio. **(Anthy tenta fugir do pairing: "...Eu vou rir muito da sua cara!")**

---.---.---X---.---.---

No banheiro.  
O loiro, **(Asura: PUTA QUE PARIU POR QUE TEM UMA VÍRGULA AÍ, CARALHOS?)** lavou e olhou seu rosto fixamente no espelho, observava seus olhos verdes, mas na realidade relembrava o que quase ocorrera naquele 'maldito' terraço. **(Anthy: Então ele observava de mentira, é isso? Comofas/)** Havia um tempo em que ele começara a notar seu corpo reagir a cada movimento de Matt, por mais ínfimo que fosse. **(Anthy: Ou seja, se o Matt tirasse meleca, o Júnior do Mello acordava?)** Achava que era loucura de sua cabeça, estresse por aquele ser seu ultimo ano, pressão dos professores, faculdade no ano consecutivo, maior idade pesando, trabalho e casa que teria que conseguir, **(Anthy: Sem contar com o fato de ser repetente porque soca professores.) (Asura: Ele não já tinha casa, caralhos ambulantes?)** ou até mesmo por que estava sem namorada e confundia as coisas. Mello não queria aceitar, mas estava apaixonado por Matt. **(Anthy: Se não é pra aceitar, eu acho que essa desculpa de "confundir as coisas" é a pior.)**  
Enxugou o rosto e rumou ao encontro do companheiro, mas viu este descer as escadas.  
"—Ia atrás de você... temos que pôr nosso plano em prática" –Falou Mello. **(Anthy: "O que faremos essa noite, Cérebro?" "A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites, Pinky: tentar conquistar o MUNDO!")**  
"—Eu sei... também estava indo atrás de você. **(Anthy: ...Preciso comentar?)** Mas vamos para o quarto, assim podemos conversar melhor..." **(Anthy: Que isso! Sem nem um jantar antes?!) (Asura: "Cadê minhas flores e meus chocolates antes do sexo?!")** –Sugeriu, sendo seguido prontamente pelo loiro.  
Ambos dividiam o mesmo quarto, para o tormento de Mello que já não estava mais agüentando a situação. **(Anthy: "Matt roncava como um porco, e nem mesmo tratamento intensivo deu conta!") (Asura: "Aqueles barulhos de videogame e as trilhas sonoras de mapa mundi ou de tela de pause ESTÃO ME DEIXANDO LOUCO!")**

---.---.---X---.---.---

"—Bom..." –Começou a falar o ruivo sentando em sua cama e fitando Mello, que estava deitado na própria cama ao lado da sua, observando o teto. **(Anthy: Quem tava fazendo o que onde? Heim? Ahn?)** "—Você disse que sabia algum podre do professor Yagami." **(Anthy: Do I'm a gay, a torcida do Flamengo sabe podres.)** –Completou.  
"—Sei..." –Falou o loiro meio distante. **(Anthy: Mello em um momento Near.) **  
"—Então diga..." –Falou. Mas não obteve resposta alguma, Mello com certeza estava com problemas e não queria compartilhar. **(Asura: Nossas as conclusões que se chega através de um devaneio me deixam impressionado!) **"—Mello," –Chamou. "—tem algo errado com você?" **(Anthy: "Matt, eu estou grávido.")**  
"—Claro que não..." –Respondeu agora olhando para a parede. **(Anthy: Ele tá de segredinhos com a parede. Eu não deixava, Matt.)**  
"—Não?" –Indignou-se Matt. "—Ou você só está olhando para o teto ou para a parede ao lado de sua cama..." –Reclamou. **(Anthy: Ai reclamão, deixa ele admirar as estruturas da casa em paz, pentelho! Pessoa inconveniente.) (Asura: Depois você me troca pela porta, começa a falar com o chão! Eu te avisei desde o começo que você era pansexual!)** "—Vamos, diga-me... sou seu amigo." –Levantou-se rumando para a cama deste. **(Anthy: "E quero te comer, RÁ!")**  
Mello estremeceu vendo o companheiro sentando ao seu lado. **(Anthy: O Mello tá muito fêmea pro meu gosto, sabe? Por isso que eu não curto MattMello. Nem fics trashes.) (Asura: Sentiu um friozinho na barriga e sabia que não iria poder mais segurar. Iria soltar um peido.)**  
'Mello, você é forte... não se deixe levar... isso é fase, você está no final da adolescência. Isso é normal... depois passa.' –Tentava se convencer o chocólatra. **(Anthy: AH NÃO, VAI ENFIAR COISA DE ENLATADO AMERICANO DE FALAR CONSIGO MESMO? Vá te foder.)**  
"—Diz..." –Pediu o ruivo olhando para Mello.  
"—Estou pensando em como vamos pegar aquele 'cara'. **(Anthy: Por que os apóstrofos? Você não sabe se ele é um cara mesmo? Assim, vê se tem o volume entre as pernas.)** **(Asura: Com o Light, tudo é possível.) **O que sei sobre ele é sério." –Desconversou.  
"—O que é?" –Indagou. Admirou a beleza de seu amigo deitado ao seu lado. **(Anthy imagina Matt olhando um quadro do Mello: Eca.)** Não tinha como negar, Mello era realmente bonito. Não era em vão que quase todas a meninas do colégio eram loucas por ele.** (Asura: Elas também escrevem nos próprios cadernos "Srta. Mello"?)**  
"—Eu vi ele abusando uma garota..." **(Anthy: O I'm a gay abusando de uma garotA? Essa é nova.)** –Falou finalmente. Seu rosto tracejava raiva e nojo.** (Asura: "Eca, hétero! Que nojo!")**  
Matt arregalou os olhos.  
"—É isso mesmo..." –Confirmou olhando-o.  
"—Mas isso é grave..." –Advertiu.  
"—Eu sei..." **(Asura: Reticências, podem ir embora. Eu deixo.)**  
"—Mas por que a garota não o denunciou?"  
"—Acho que ele está coagindo-a **(Anthy: Ok, a autora usa "coagindo-a" nessa fala, mas na fala de cima ela usa "vi ele". Temos uma falta de coerência na formalidade das falas.)** de alguma forma..." –Pensou altamente Mello.  
"—Temos que fazer algo..."  
"—Mas já tenho um plano..." **(Asura: RETICÊNCIAS, EU ORDENO QUE VOCÊS SE RETIREM! –Baixa o santo-)** –O loiro levantou-se. Seu olhar estava macabro. Seu plano devia ser realmente bom. **(Anthy: Se o olhar é macabro, instantaneamente o plano é bom. Se fosse assim, Dick Vigarista, Coiote, Eufrazino, todos teriam se dado bem.) (Asura: É por isso que os planos infalíveis do cebolinha sempre falham!)**  
O loiro explicou tudo para Matt. Sabia que o jovem professor se encontrava periodicamente com as mesmas garotas e tinha conhecimento que ele as forçava através de sua autoridade como professor. As vítimas sempre se submetiam por medo de serem reprovadas ou expulsas. **(Anthy: MEU DEUS, ELAS SEMPRE SE ENCONTRAVAM COM ELE E NUNCA PENSARAM EM UM GRAVADOR?! Mulas. MULAS. Ah, é. Estou numa fic trash. Só os principais têm um ou dois neurônios.)**  
"—Mas qual é a idade delas?" –Perguntou o ruivo horrorizado.  
"—12... 13..." –Falou Mello sem ter muita certeza.  
"—Isso é ridículo..." **(Anthy: Ridículo é passar a tarde lendo essas merdas.)** –Estava completamente indignado. **(Asura: Aaah, e em fanfics que o Mello come o Near antes de ir embora da Wammy's? Ele tinha 13 anos! SEUS HIPÓCRITAS!)**  
"—O mais importante é que ele será desmascarado..."  
"—Você sabe onde eles se encontram?" –Questionou o 'vermelho'. **(Anthy: Eu tava relevando, MAS PÁRA DE SE REFERIR A ELE COMO VERMELHO! Irrita. MUITO.)**  
"—Sim" **(-Anthy chama desesperada pelo ponto final-)**  
"—Como sabe?"  
"—Um dia por acaso eu acordei pela madrugada para comer chocolate e o vi fazendo sexo com uma aluna na sala de limpeza. **(Anthy: Você errou de macho, cara. O Light NÃO COME fêmea.)** Achei que ela queria, mas pude ouvir ela implorar para ser solta." **(Asura: Podia ser uma prática BDSM. Eles combinaram a palavra secreta, por isso enquanto ela reclamar e não disser a palavra, ele não soltaria, malandrinho.)**  
"—Por que não fez nada?"  
"—Está louco? Se eu fizesse isso ele poderia muito bem dizer que é por causa da minha rixa com ele... **(Anthy: Pois é, empaca-foda. Não se mete nem no flagra, puta merda.)** e com certeza a menina não iria falar nada pela falta de alguém ao seu lado e provas..." **(Anthy: Porque flagra, realmente, não é prova.) (Asura: E o Mello do lado dela não é ninguém. Pode crer.)**  
"—É verdade... o professor Raito é muito inteligente, logo, tem muito crédito com o diretor George. **(Anthy: Pelo amor de todos os santos e entidades, É ROGER.)**" —Observou. "—E como vamos pegá-lo?" **(Asura: Atrás do ginásio na sexta a noite.)**  
"—Ele sempre leva as meninas para o mesmo local, faz isso toda segunda feira..." –Avisou Mello. **(Anthy: Segunda? Porra, que péssimo dia. Começo de semana, quem sente tesão em COMEÇO DE SEMANA? A ninfomaníaca do Light, claro.)**  
"—Então será nessa segunda... afinal o recesso de aulas começa na próxima semana" –Falou Matt. **(Anthy: Graaaande gênio, viu.)**  
"—Isso... temos que comprar o material..." **(Anthy: "Camisinhas comestíveis, consolo de 30 centímetros e um chuveirinho pra fazer uma chuca MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!")** –Falou Mello pegando sua carteira que estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira e olhando o que tinha lá. **(Anthy: "De lá, saiu apenas uma mariposa.")**  
"—É..." –Respondeu Matt, observando o olhar brilhante de Mello. Apesar do loiro sempre ser estourado sempre se sentia bem ao seu lado. **(Anthy: Isso, filha. Não dá pausa, não respira. Vai que tu morre.)** Começou a mecher **(Anthy: ...Utena, onde está minha venda?)** no cabelo de Mello, este estava tão entretido procurando **(Asura: Ainda não notou que NÃO TEM NADA? Estudante não tem grana, filho!)** seu dinheiro que só notou o outro quando este chega mais próximo e enrola a ponta de seu cabelo. **(Anthy: O dinheiro é mais interessante que o Matt?! Como assim?! Choquei.) (Asura: Dinheiro = Chocolates, acho.)**  
"—Não sou Lia, Matt..." **(Anthy: "Mas posso ser se você quiser, garanhão! Grawr!")** –Observou meio cabisbaixo largando a bolsa.  
"—Eu sei... também não quero que seja. Gosto de você assim" **(Anthy: Estou ouvindo "I Will Always Love You"? Maldita melação de cueca.)** –Falou cheirando uma pequena mecha loira, olhando de forma enigmática para Mello **(-Anthy imagina o Matt tentando seduzir o Mello com enigmas-) (Asura: Near, pode tirar o cosplay, vai.)**, que o fez ficar desconcertado.  
"—O que você quer Matt?" **(Anthy: Eu quero Matt que essa Matt fic Matt se foda Matt.)** –Indagou seriamente este. Suas órbitas verdes estavam fixas nas escuras de Matt.  
"—Mello..." – O ruivo gemeu arrastadamente, mas desperta de seu devaneio. **(Anthy: Ele GEMEU por estar mexendo no cabelo do Mello? Porra, imagina no sexo. Vai ensurdecer a Wammy's House inteira.)** "—N-Nada..." –Disse meio sem jeito. Levantando-se e rumando para sua cama. **(Anthy: Pontos de mais, vírgulas de menos. Sua beta, onde está mesmo?) (Asura: Cega, pela fic.)**  
"—Matt..." –Chamou.  
"—Sim?" –Parou de costas para este **(Anthy: Pára de tentar usar o pronome demonstrativo "este". Ele não existe pra você arrombá-lo de tanto uso.)** ainda em pé ao lado de sua cama.  
"—Você vai comigo, amanhã?" **(Anthy: AGORA APARECE UMA VÍRGULA A MAIS! Amiga, o que você acha que é a pontuação? Uma suruba?)**  
"—Claro" –Virou-se sorrindo em alívio. Pensara que Mello o pressionaria para dizer algo, e conhecia a si próprio para saber que se o loiro fizesse isso não resistiria a este. **(Anthy: Só eu não entendi essa frase?)** "—Eu te ajudo a pagar..." **(Asura: "... com meu corpo.") **–Disse em seguida.  
"—Valeu." –Agradeceu.  
Matt era inteligente, mas sua família tinha posses **(Anthy: Por que esse "mas"? Só porque ele é inteligente, ele tem que ser pobre?)**, logo, sempre desperdiçava dinheiro pelos cantos. E Mello sempre brigava com este para ser mais econômico. **(Anthy: Óbvio, Mello é a pessoa que menos desperdiça grana. Se liga nas roupas dele. Achou que era couro? Rá, é tudo plástico barato.)** Só se calava quando o ruivo comprava vários chocolates para si.  
Os dois então se ditaram **(Asura: .... Ditaram? Tipo, quê?)** e foram repousar.  
Matt assim que caiu na cama: 'apagou'. **(Anthy: Tá, confessa, você faz unidunitê nas palavras pra colocar uns apóstrofos aleatórios.) (Asura: Pra quê os dois pontos, cara. PARA QUE DIABOS!)**  
Mihael teve que fazer mais esforço. Sempre tivera problemas com insônia, e nos últimos tempos tudo havia piorado... **(Asura: RETICÊNCIAS, SAIA QUE ESSE TEXTO NÃO LHE PERTENCE!)** Deitou-se de lado, velando o sono de Mail. Achava-o lindo daquele jeito. Parecia que sorria até mesmo dormindo. **(Anthy: Mello mela. Combinam como palavras, mas semanticamente, nem fodendo.)** Logo fechou lentamente suas pálpebras, sonhando com a última pessoa que vira antes de cair no sono: Matt! **(Anthy: Sorte a dele que, com aqueles hormônios, ele acorda duro só com vontade de fazer xixi, ou o Matt ia desconfiar.) (Asura: ORLY.)**

Após algumas horas, por volta das quatro da manhã, Matt acorda-se. **(Anthy: Matt acorda-se, Matt bebe-se um leite de manhã, Matt come-se... Epa.)** **(Asura: Como diria meu amigo Geovanni Prota: Se acorda-se.) **Sentia fome.  
Mas antes de sair ficou a admirar a lua pela janela de vidro. **(Anthy: QUEM É O MACHO DA RELAÇÃO?! Um fica de mimimi por sofrer tanto, blábláblá Maria do Bairro, e o outro fica olhando a lua. Os dois precisam de um macho de verdade urgente.)** **(Asura: Alguém ligue pro Near, as meninas tão sentindo falta do macho de verdade desse puteiro.) **A noite estava quase sem nuvens, fazendo o esplendor do astro noturno se intensificar mais ainda. Rumou para a cozinha, caminhou a passos sonolentos até esta **(Anthy: Sua professora nunca reclamou de "repetição de termos", não? Porra, tem mais "este/a" aqui que papel na casa do Yuki.)** apanhando um copo de leite e se dirigindo novamente para seu quarto. **(Asura: Que fome, heim? Podia comer um boi!)**  
Fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama observando Mello dormir. **(Anthy: MATT CULLEN! BRILHA, BEESHA!)** Este estava realmente belo. A luz da lua banhava uma parte dos cabelos do chocólatra fazendo-o ficar com um ar emblemático. Matt sempre o comparava com os vampiros dos contos **(Anthy: Ok, melação, esse treco de ficar olhando o outro dormindo e vampiros... É UMA TWILIGHTER!) (Asura: SOCORRO! FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS! VILÕES DE ANIME PRIMEIRO!)** que, vezes outras, ele lia. Pois este era um garoto misterioso, olhar sedutoramente verde, tinha uma personalidade forte, e um cheiro intoxicante. Tudo no loiro o atraia. **(Anthy: Falta acento. Assim, só por falar mesmo.)** Sabia que sentia um desejo muito grande com relação a este, mas preferia se omitir. Tomou todo o conteúdo do recipiente, colocando este **(Anthy: MEU DEUS, QUE TARA POR "ESTE/A"! VAI SE CUIDAR, FILHA!)** em cima de seu criado-mudo. Deitou-se novamente. Agora era sua vez de zelar os sonhos do loiro. **(Asura: Juro que me pergunto: Pra que a fala bonita anti-convencional se o conteúdo é uma bosta do mesmo jeito?) **O ruivo se segurou ao máximo para não dormir, mas o cansaço foi mais forte. **(Anthy: Para quê? Para ver o Mello dormindo, é isso? Mas vá se foder, tente comê-lo assim pra ver se ele continua com o mesmo jeitinho de "anjo".)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Logo pela manhã.  
"—Vamos Matt... acorde... quero voltar logo." **(Anthy: Voltar? Heim?)** –Agitava o amigo. **(Asura: Maior agito às 5 da mantina.)**  
"—Hum..." –Gemeu em sonolência.  
"—Vamos está tarde..." –Puxava o companheiro para que se levantasse.  
"—Mello... pára..." –Pediu dengosamente. Mas o loiro fazia questão de continuar. **(Anthy: É tipo aquelas crianças de 6 anos que não aguentam ouvir um "não" pra fazer o contrário.)** "—Mello..." –Falou em tom de aviso. **(Anthy: "Mello continuou, até que Matt resolveu partir pra porradaria. Quebrou três dentes, o nariz, os braços e 3 costelas de Mello.")**  
"—Está tarde..." –Falou ainda arrastando o amigo. **(Anthy: Mello em seu momento pentelho.) (Asura: Arrastando? Pelo chão?)**  
Matt, em um surto de ira pega Mello pelo braço, jogando este em sua cama, ficando parcialmente sobre este. **(Anthy: Ira? Linda, você errou o pecado.) (Asura: "EU ESTAVA VENCENDO O CHEFE FINAL! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO!")**  
"—Eu já disse para parar..." –Chegava cada vez mais perto do rosto de Keehl. **(Anthy: Ok, eles começam a se pegar porque o Mello estava dando uma de irmãozinho pentelho. Tá bom então.)**  
Mello por sua vez estava surpreso com a reação do outro, mas não iria sair do lugar, lá estava realmente bom. **(Anthy: Safadinho.)**  
Matt cada vez se aproximava mais. Colou sua boca na do loiro, dando um leve selinho, distribuindo fracos beijos por quase todo o rosto do amigo. Lambeu os lábios carnudos do chocólatra ousadamente. E a cada vez que intensificava mais as investidas na boca do outro, movia-se mais ainda e lentamente para cima deste. **(Asura: "Então, ele se vira, e volta a dormir.")** Quando estava com seu corpo totalmente por cima de Mello, prendeu os braços deste com os seus de encontro ao macio colchão. Avivava mais ainda o beijo enfiando sua língua para o interior da boca do outro. **(Anthy: E começa a pegação MxM. Me chamem quando terminar.)**  
O loiro por sua vez mantinha-se passível **(Asura: Uke.)** a tudo, nem acreditava que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. **(Anthy canta: "OOO SONHO MAIS LIIIIIIINDOOOO QUEE SONHEEEEEEI...")** O que podia fazer era espaçar sua boca dando passagem para que aquela doce língua explorasse o gosto da sua.  
Matt cada vez beijava mais forte, mais desejoso por mais. **(Anthy: Mais... Mais... Mais... De novo, repetição de termos.) (Asura: Mais, mais, maaaiiss... Ih, gozei.)** Retirou sua mão direita de onde estava para explorar o corpo de seu cúmplice. Apalpava cada vez mais as partes do corpo do outro.  
"—Hum..." –Gemeu Mello entre o beijo ao sentir as mãos do ruivo apertar seu mamilo direito. **(Anthy: HEIM? Mas já estão sem blusa? Ou isso tudo foi por cima da camisa?)**  
Matt, afastou-se do outro quando o ar realmente se fez preciso**(Asura: CLÍCHE!)**, o rosto de Mello estava mais rubro que seus inerentes cabelos. **(Anthy: Alguém me explica a utilidade desse "inerentes" aí?) (Asura: O rosto de MELLO estava mais rubro que SEUS cabelos? Heim? Mello, loirão, te confundiram com o Matt, nem deixava.)**  
"—Matt...eu-" –Gemeu. O chocólatra queria dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por batidas na porta. **(Anthy: Graças a Deus. Graças a Alah. Graças a Messias. Graças a todo tipo de entidade existente.)**  
"—Sim?" –Falaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
"—Mihael... o diretor que vê-lo imediatamente na sala dele." –Falou uma voz. **(Anthy: Minha amiga, a gente deixa você dar nomes aleatórios pra pessoas aleatórias. Não se sinta reprimida.)**  
"—Já estou indo.." –Disse levantando-se, pois o ruivo havia saído de cima de seu corpo. **(Anthy: Ah, que bom que explicou. Quase achei que o Mello tinha derrubado o Matt no chão.) (Asura: SAI, BICHA! NÃO TE QUERO MAIS! –empurra o matt aos tapinhas-)**  
Matt viu o amigo calçar-se e sair pela porta. **(Asura: Sem blusa. E você nem para avisar "Ei, Mello, tá faltando a blusa".)** Nem acreditava no que tinha feito, devia estar muito maluco para poder fazer aquilo. **(Anthy canta: LUCY IN THE SKYYYY WITH DIAMOOOOOONDS...)** Decidiu-se fingir que nada havia acontecido. **(Asura: TÍPICO! Ai, draminhas adolescentes me dão uma VONTADE de destruir tudo. De novo.)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Mello foi até a sala do Diretor George.** (Asura: MINHA PACIÊNCIA TEM LIMITE. É ROGER. ROGER! CARALHOS!)** Este tinha o chamado por causa de sua indisciplina no dia anterior. O loiro se desculpou tão cordialmente que fez tanto o professor quanto o diretor ficarem perplexos. **(Anthy: Não se espantem, o Mello não tá muito ele mesmo. É trash. SEMPRE tem OOC.)**

"—Mello, estou admirado com sua reação..." –Falou George assim que o jovem Yagami saia **(Anthy: I'm a gay tava de saia? Sempre soube.)** da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.  
"—Eu sei, mas andei pensando, o senhor já me livrou de tanta coisa. Achei que estava na hora de agradecer." –Respondeu. **(Asura: PRODUÇÃO! Achei outro Mello falso. Mesmo crime do repertório: OOC. Livrem-se dele com urgência, por favor.)**  
"—Certo... então fique longe de situações embaraçosas..." **(Anthy: George é mais inocente que o Roger, ok.)**  
"—Claro. Ficarei." –Rumou para a porta saindo em seguida. **(Asura: Esse OOC é mentiroso também, nossa.)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

"—Então...?" –Indagou Matt assim que o loiro entrou no compartimento dividido por ambos. **(Anthy: Já experimentou falar "quarto"? Tá, "quarto" não pode aparecer, mas "este/a" aparece mais que a Nana Gouvêa na playboy.)** "—Como foi?"  
"—Fiz como combinamos..." –Disse sem encará-lo, parecia envergonhado.  
O silêncio dos dois falava por si só. Ambos se conheciam o suficiente para saber que um não queria tocar no assuntou do que ocorrera ali a minutos atrás... **(Anthy: Mello tá assim porque se desculpou? Ah, te foder.)**  
Resolveram 'esquecer'. **(Anthy: De novo esses malditos apóstrofos. Pqp.) (Asura: Já disse o quanto dramas adolescentes me irritam? Vou chamar o Mello de Mia e o Matt da outra lá, a Lisa. Pronto, é o Diário da princesa! Sinto-me melhor sabendo que não estou lendo Death Note agora.)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Os dois amigos foram no começo da tarde do sábado visitar lojas especializadas em espionagem e artigos para filmadoras e fotos. Demoraram quase o dia todo elegendo uma que se adequasse mais ao que precisavam. **(Anthy: "Matt e Mello em: Um Novo Dia para Morrer". Poupe-me.)** Estenderam o dia trocando olhares tímidos e vagos **(Asura: POUPE-ME, criatura. Eu sei que parecem, mas eles NÃO SÃO DUAS GAROTAS. CONFORME-SE!)**, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de iniciar a conversa do que havia sucedido logo cedo. Escolheram por fim uma câmera que tivesse visão noturna e alguns microfones.  
"—Nossa!" –Interjeitou **(Anthy: Neologismo, oie!)** Matt. "—Já passa das seis da tarde!"  
"—E o portão da escola fecha às seis e trinta." –Completou meio assustado o outro.

---.---.---X---.---.---

Foram que nem desesperados até o internato, mas conseguiram chegar a tempo... **(Anthy: Eu ia rir tanto se eles ficassem pra fora e tivessem que pagar de mendigos... Mas fazer o quê, a fic é da autora. Infelizmente.)**  
"—Que sorte demos!" **(Asura: Vocês deram a sorte? QUE PORRA! Quem tem sorte não a aproveita! Tsc.)** –Suspirou um cansado Matt **(Anthy: "...um animado Matt, um emo Matt e até um nervoso Matt...")** deitado na cama.  
"—É.." –Afirmou Mello na mesma forma que o companheiro. **(Anthy: VÍRGULA KD)**  
Quando ambos tinha normalizado a respiração, o silêncio se fez presente. Um sabia no que o outro estava pensando e tudo levava a um acontecimento que ocorrera naquele mesmo dia. **(Anthy: Querida, clichê saiu de moda. Pelo amor, né?) (Asura: Em Trash não saiu não, Anthy.)**  
"—Matt." –Chamou levantando-se e rumando para a cama do amigo.  
"—Sim?" –Sua voz não pôde conter o medo. Seu olhar estava fixo nas órbitas esverdeadas que se aproximavam cada vez mais. **(Anthy: IH, ESTUPRO!)**  
"—Por que você-" –Não conseguiu continuar a frase pois Mail o interrompeu, então apenas sentou-se. **(Anthy: O Mello previu que o Matt o interromperia e sentou antes disso acontecer, ah. Normal.)**  
"—Mello, é melhor esquecermos isso." –Sugeriu. **(Anthy: Já esqueci. MxM não ocupa espaço NENHUM no meu disco rígido mental, ok?)**  
"—Você acha que vou conseguir?..." –Aproximou-se encostando levemente seus lábios no do ruivo. Olhava firmemente para o ser a sua frente. **(Anthy: Claro, sai dando por aí. Existem muitos paus no mundo, amigo.) (Asura: Ele olhava firmemente enquanto dava um selinho? Putz. Ele sabe ser brochante.)**  
"—..." –Matt paralisou.  
"—Acha?..." –Falou dengoso levantando Matt pela blusa para que se sentasse. **(Anthy: Ok, problemas em construção de imagem. O Mello fala todo dengoso e puxa o Matt pela BLUSA? Comoassim/)** Este apoiou suas costas na cabeceira da cama, **(Asura: HEIM? Meu cérebro não processa essa descrição com mais furos que queijo suíço.)** não conseguia dizer nada muito menos agir. Estava inerte. **(Anthy: Sua pontuação também tá inerte, né, amiga?)**  
Mello sentou-se em cima das pernas do companheiro aproximando-se sofregamente e beijando-o logo em seguida Matt. **(Anthy: Pegação MattMello, fui embora.)**  
O 'vermelho' **(Anthy: Tá me estressando.)** correspondeu prontamente às investidas do chocólatra, abrindo a boca para que Mello adentrasse esta com sua língua que passava ousadamente **(Anthy: Neologismo, o retorno.)** sobre seus lábios.  
Foi a combate **(Anthy: "A combate", um combate bicha.)** mais desejoso de ambos. Suas línguas se enroscavam atrevidamente uma pela outra. Suas mãos passeavam uma sobre o corpo do outro em carícias ousadas. **(Anthy: Impressionante como tudo é ousado. Não precisa falar, a gente imagina... Bom, eles imaginam, não imagino MxM nem fodendo.) (Asura: Muito menos fodendo, né?)**  
Suas bocas apartaram-se. Ambos estavam sem ar, suas mentes não conseguiam raciocinar direito, queriam apenas um ao outro.  
"—Você tem certeza que quer esquecer?" **(Anthy: Tenho. Agora, mais que nunca.)** –Falou arrastadamente Mello aproximando-se mais de Matt, sentando em cima da excitação deste, movendo-se. **(Asura: EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE MELLO ERA UMA PUTA. DAQUELAS DE RODAR BOLSA NA ESQUINA! ADOOORO!)**  
"—Hunm" –Respondeu. Foi o único som que sua boca teve a capacidade de produzir.  
O loiro afastou do outro para que assim pudesse abrir o fecho da calça do maior. **(Anthy: 30 centímetros e meio, para felicidade do Mello.)** **(Asura: Maior pênis, né? Por que, deixa eu lembrar, o Matt é mais baixo que o Mello. Três centímetros, mas é mais baixo.) **Assim que conseguiu fazer o que queria, adentrou sua mão para dentro da calça massageando levemente o membro semi-rijo do outro por cima da cueca.  
"—HUMN..." **(Asura: HU-MN. Vou tomar como uma indireta.) **–Não conteve um gemido alto com aquela invasão deliciosa em suas calças. Teve que segurar a cintura deste **(Anthy: "Deste" quem? Usou tanto esse termo que acabou perdendo o sentido, né?)** para ver se conseguia manter seu juízo.  
"—Diga..." –Pronunciou desejosamente Mello. "—Diga o que quer... eu faço..." –Ainda massageava o local. **(Asura: "Minha especialidade é strip tease ao som de Madonna.")**  
"—Eu... ahnm..." –Matt fazia um grande esforço para falar. "—Eu me quero dentro de você..." –Falou em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Mello. **(Asura: Ele já esqueceu da coitada da corna lá, né?)**  
"—Então é isso que terá.." –Falou maliciosamente sentando novamente sobre a ereção do ruivo. **(Anthy: Parece um pornô barato que eu vi ontem. A Utena gostou. Sempre duvidei do gosto dela.)**  
Gemeram com o contato.  
"—Ahnm.. Matt..." –Soluçou de encontro à orelha deste. **(Anthy: Explicou. O Mello tava bêbado.)**  
Derrepente **(Anthy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!)** alguém bate na porta, interrompendo aquele delicioso momento. **(Anthy: Deus abençoe essa alma.)**  
'Não... estava tão bom!' –Pensaram Matt e Mello juntos. **(Anthy agradece a todo tipo de ser divino – ou não – por interromper esse momento)**  
Mello sai rapidamente de cima de Matt e ruma para a porta.  
O ruivo fecha o zíper de sua calça e permanece sentado, 'acalmando-se'. **(Anthy: Filho, banho gelado. Fim.)**  
Mello muda o olhar instantaneamente **(Anthy: Ele fez uma troca de olhos?)** assim que vê quem estava na porta. "—Que foi?" –Pergunta aborrecido para a melhor amiga de Lia. **(Asura: O Near com peitos, que a autora se recusa a confessar.)**  
"—Onde está o Matt?" –Questionou.  
"—Matt... pra você..." –Falou saindo da porta e deitando-se em sua cama. **(Anthy: Eu tava reparando agora: o Matt teve que se acalmar, mas o Mello nem tchum. O susto foi tão grande que ele brochou ou ele é eunuco como eu sempre imaginei?) (Asura: ELE É ELA!)**  
O ruivo levanta e vai até o local. "—Oi Kate. **(Asura: Leia: NATE.)** O que foi?" –Indagou sorrindo, colocando apenas o rosto para fora para esconder 'certas coisas'. **(Anthy: AÍ, O MELLO NÃO ESCONDEU NADA! Não tem o que esconder, rá!)**  
"—A Lia pediu que eu perguntasse aonde vocês vão amanhã... ela não veio aqui por causa do teste dela de balé..." **(Anthy: E mandou a amiga. Por que a pressa, porra? É só no dia seguinte.) (Asura: Ela sentiu o chifre crescer e mandou o santo matador de MattMello's, o Near.)**  
"—Ah.." –Falou Matt meio sem jeito. "—Diga a ela que me encontre na saída da escola ás **(Anthy: ...Rei, dama e valete.)** nove da manhã"  
"—Certo" –Falou Kate se retirando. **(Anthy: Pombo-correio se retirando.) (Asura: Pombo, branco, eu to dizendo, é o Near.)**  
O ruivo fechou a porta virando-se para Mello. "—O que foi? Já vai dormir?" –Indagou timidamente. **(Asura: "Não quer continuar um pouco mais? Hihihi!")**  
"—Já.." –Respondeu enjoado. **(Anthy: Mal começaram as preliminares e ele já engravidou? Esperma potente esse do Matt, viu.) (Asura: Foi só sentar encima. Eu disse, ele é ela. Alías, isso não é yaoi, isso é yuri. São duas menininhas!)**  
"—O-o que foi...?"  
"—Nada... só estou cansado." –Mentiu. **(Anthy: "Estou com dor de cabeça. E seu pênis é pequeno. Sai, não quero mais nada.")**  
"—Ahhh... Mello... não me venha com essas, sei como você é..." **(Anthy: "Tá de cu doce que eu sei, sua bicha doceira!")** **(Asura: Quem ia gostar era o L, ia lamber o Mello.) **–Falou se aproximando de onde o outro estava deitado de barriga para baixo e de rosto virado para o lado oposto na qual estava.  
"—Então se sabe... você também deve saber que é melhor não vir aqui..." **(Anthy: O retorno das frases mal construídas.)** –Avisou.  
O 'vermelho' **(Anthy: Eu vou espancar essa autora, ok? Ok.)** parou no meio do caminho. Achou conveniente voltar para sua cama, apesar de seu corpo chamar pelo outro. **(Anthy: Só eu imaginei o umbigo do Matt cantando "Pode vir quente que eu to fervendo"?)**  
"—Certo..." –Foi tudo que respondeu.

A noite passou rapidamente. **(Asura: Me poupe desse tipo de narração clichê, sem sentido e mal colocada.)**  
Matt acordou primeiro que o loiro tomando banho e saindo sorrateiramente antes que este levantasse. **(Anthy: CUMA? Quem tava tomando banho? O Mello desmaiado? E ele saiu dormindo sorrateiramente? E esse MALDITO "este" DE NOVO?!)**  
Mas Mello já estava desperto há muito tempo, só simulava. Não queria deixar o amigo constrangido, sabia que este tinha namorada e devia amá-la. **(Anthy: Desde quando o Mello liga pra isso mesmo...?) (Asura: Desde o namoro fracassado com o Near, vulgo, Kate. Por isso ele fica olhando pra ele todo torto.)** Arrependeu-se um pouco do que havia feito. Talvez se não tivesse 'forçado a barra' **(Anthy: Dispense os apóstrofos, convoque a vírgula. Deixei a dica.)** Matt não teria consentido com aquilo tudo e a amizade seria a mesma... Culpava-se **(Anthy: O que você tem contra as vírgulas, filha?)** o chocólatra. **(Anthy: Ai Cristo, o Mello é emo. Puta que pariu.)**  
Achou melhor esquecer tudo aquilo e com um pouco de sorte Mail também não tocaria no assunto e tudo seria esquecido. **(Anthy: Sua pontuação, com um pouco de sorte, algum dia melhore.)**  
Levantou-se e rumou para o banheiro. Iria tomar banho, comer seu lanche da manhã e partiria para alguns estudos. Como não assistia às aulas do professor Yagami tinha que estudar por conta própria. **(Anthy: Mello revolts, gentchy.) (Asura: Colheu o que plantou, perdeu preiboi.)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Em outra parte da escola, mais precisamente no jardim desta.  
"—Nossa Matt... você sempre me leva a lugares lindos" –Falou Lia admirando o local. **(Anthy: Ah, tão bobinha. Que vontade de socá-la.) (Asura: MARY SUE DETECTED. Agora sim isso é OFICIALMENTE um trash. Socorro.)**  
O jardim da escola era realmente belo, afinal a construção era antiga e o pomar era grande e bem cuidado, assim como toda a propriedade. E como a menina havia chegado no meio do ano na escola não sabia daqueles belos lugares.  
"—É... esse lugar é tão lindo quanto você..." –Falou admirando a beleza dela. **(Anthy: Que... Mela.) (Asura: Mela cueca.)**  
Lia apenas sorriu. Sentou-se no pé de uma das centenárias árvores do lugar.  
Matt também fez o mesmo, mas não conseguia rir muito, **(Anthy: "...a garota fazia a piada do pintinho sem cu a cada 5 segundos.")** queria falar algo importante para a garota mas as palavras não conseguiam sair.  
"—Fale Matt..." **(Anthy: Matt.)** –Quebrou o silêncio após um longo tempo.  
"—Como?" –Indagou sem entender.  
"—Eu sei que quer falar algo... **(Anthy: MÃE LIAH!) (Asura: ROUBOU MEU POSTO DE PAI ASURA! Não perdoarei!)** não está conseguindo nem sorrir ou falar alguma coisa. Me diga, eu entenderei." –Expôs séria.  
"—Lia... Lia eu..." **(Anthy: O alter-ego do Matt se chama Lia. Que interessante. NOT.)** –Era mais difício de que pensava. **(Anthy: Tanto quanto é, para a autora, escrever "difícil" corretamente?)**  
A menina nada disse, sabia que se interrompesse seria pior. **(Asura: Mary Sue Mary Sue Mary SUE!)**  
"—Lia eu... não posso mais ficar com você..." –Disse enfim. **(Anthy: E começou a mais nova novela mexicana, "Matt do Bairro".)**  
"—Por quê?" –Perguntou melancólica. **(Anthy: "Só porque eu tenho chulé, um rosto deformado e perdi meu braço esquerdo na guerra?! É, MAIL MARCELO MARCOS?!" -toca música de suspense-)**  
"—Eu gosto de outra pessoa." **(Anthy: Ai.)**  
"—Hunf! Então era verdade..." –Pensou altamente. **(Asura: Ai. Meu português.)**  
"—O quê?"  
"—Você está mesmo apaixonado por aquele amigo seu... o Mihael" **(Anthy: Mihael Márcio Maurício.)**  
"—Não..." –Falou sério.  
"—Ahh... não venha me enganar..." –Falou em tom meio choroso. **(Anthy: Essa fic só tem emos, puta que pariu!) (Asura: Não minta para mim, Paola paulina paulete!)**  
"—Eu o amo." –Falou. **(Anthy: E aí, não é a mesma coisa? Te foder com esse sentimentalismo barato, vou comer a Utena que eu ganho mais.) (Asura: Deixa eu ver, Anthy. Preciso de orange para lavar a alma.)**  
A menina limitou-se a sorrir, não queria chorar, queria ser forte. **(Asura: MARY-SUE.)** Mas foi inevitável conter uma lágrima que escapava, pela prisão imposta a si mesma, e deslizar por sua face. **(Anthy: Mais sentimentalismo? Cara, o mel tá escorrendo pelo meu computador.) (Asura: Recolhe e vende.)**  
"—Eu compreendo..." –Falou a jovem após um tempo. **(Asura: MENTIROOOSA!)** "—Não irei dar uma de louca e tentar impedir algo que já era inevitável. Pode contar comigo no que precisar." **(Anthy: Corna mansa. Além de emo, é corna mansa.)** **(Asura: Isso é o CÚMULO da Mary Sue. Sério. Deixa eu estrangular, deixa.) **–Articulou. Estava triste, isso era óbvio, porém amava-o tanto a ponto de querer a sua felicidade. Era madura o suficiente para não interferir em nada e até mesmo ajudar. **(Anthy: Oh, que coisa linda. NOT.) (Asura: Enquanto temos uma adolescente toda madura, temos o outro, ou outra sei lá, se esfregando no amigo por que os hormônios assim disseram. Foda-se.)**  
"—Obrigado!" –Expôs o ruivo sorrindo e limpando a lágrima que havia escapado. **(Asura: Deixando escapar também, a franga. Essa Lisa pra ter se apaixonado por ESSE Matt, tem que notar que, na verdade, é lésbica.)**  
"—De nada.." **(Anthy: Sinceramente, minha vontade de socá-la só aumantou.) (Asura: Mary Sues tem esse poder.)** –Disse abraçando, o agora, amigo. "—Mas vamos comer essa comida toda que eu trouxe..." **(Anthy: Pois é, amiga. Deixou de ser a comida, então coma com ele, pelo menos.)** –Sorriu novamente pegando uma pequena cesta, com doces e salgados dentro, e abrindo.  
"—Humm... estão com uma cara ótima..." –Falou pegando uns sanduíches.  
Ficaram conversando até depois da hora do almoço. A menina estava até gostando de saber como estava a relação de ambos e como estes fariam para que ninguém descobrisse nada.  
"—Sabe Lia..." –Chamou o ruivo. "—Você é bem maluca..." **(Anthy: A palavra certa é idiota.) (Asura: E burra.)**  
"—Por quê?" –Indagou sem entender.  
"—Ficar feliz em ver seu namorado com outro cara..." –Falou. **(Asura: O termo correto é: FETICHE.)**  
"—O que importa é que você está feliz... e além disso... isso é tão..." –Expôs eufórica. "—tão....legal..." **(Anthy: Pois é, você vai poder enfeitar os chifres, deixá-los coloridos e tudo o mais! É um acessório de beleza, é muito legal!) (Asura: UMA YAOI FANGIRL! Aqui também?!)**  
Matt ficou mudo tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota, contudo foi em vão. **(Asura: Por quê? Você também é uma garota. Só não sabe ainda.)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Já de noite. **(Asura: Desnecessário.)**  
"—Nossa... o namoro foi bom..." **(Anthy: Sério, quem fala esse tipo de coisa?)** –Brincou Mello, que estava deitado comendo uma barra de chocolate e lia um livro que esboçava na capa 'Quem roubou meu queijo?'. **(Asura: PUTA QUE PARIU! Desculpe, eu tive que soltar isso.)**  
"—Foi bem divertido..." –Falou pensando se era hora de contar o que havia feito. Sabia que o amigo só tentava fingir ser forte e que estava morrendo de ciúmes dele. **(Anthy: Não vejo dúvida nenhuma. Conta logo, sua bicha.)** Esse pensamento o deixou um pouco feliz, afinal gostava de se ver como sendo algo exclusivo de Mello. **(Anthy: Pois é, quem precisa de amor-próprio, né?) (Asura: Matt, cachorrinho do Mello, DETEEEESTO!)** Achou melhor contar quando o plano de ambos fosse colocado em prática e aquele professor indigno **(Anthy: Indigna tá essa fic, puta merda.)** saísse do colégio.  
"—Que livro é esse?" –Indagou.  
Mello limitou-se a mostrar a capa.  
"—É bom?"  
"—Tão bom quanto a minha vida sem chocolate..." **(Anthy: Claro, é uma porra de um livro de auto-ajuda, amigo.)** –Disse aborrecido. **(Asura: Claro, autora burra, não entendeu o significado do livro, resolveu xingá-lo.)**  
Matt sorriu tirando sua roupa para deitar-se. **(Asura: Ao som de "Geek in the Pink" ele resolveu fazer um strip.)**

Manhã de segunda-feira. **(Asura: NARRADOR! TÁ DEMITIDO! RUA!)**  
"—É hoje Mello..." **(Anthy: Não era segunda-feira? E quando diabos é o dia Mello?)**  
"—Que ele será desmascarado." –Completou o menor. **(Anthy: Não é o tamanho que conta, mas o prazer que proporcionará.) (Asura: Repito, Mello: 1,71cm. Matt: 1,68cm. SEM. MAIS.)**  
"—Isso..." –Confirmou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O dia passou sem grandes acontecimentos. As aulas se passaram do mesmo jeito que sempre foram, que para o ponto de vista de Mello eram sempre sem graça. **(Anthy: De novo, essa pontuação linda de aplaudir de pé.)**  
Só que o chocólatra tinha que fazer seu plano dar realmente certo **(Anthy: Como se dá falsamente certo?)** então foi falar com o mestre de álgebra a sós quando sua aula terminou.  
"—Professor Yagami" –Chamou de forma infantil este. **(Anthy: Este: 13 anos, drogado e prostituído.) (Asura: E Mello foi usar da sua aparência feminina, se fazer de mais nova e querer que o professor Yagami o estupre.)**  
"—Sim?"  
"—Eu queria me desculpar realmente com o 'senhor'. **(Anthy: Gente, eu realmente não entendo esses apóstrofos.)**" –Se insinuo **(Anthy imagina a autora favelada: "Eu se insinuo mermo!")** para este chegando bem próximo. **(Anthy: "Este" chegando bem próximo. Não gosto de estes muito perto de mim.) (Asura: EU DISSE. ELE ESTÁ TENTANDO SEDUZIR PARA FAZÊ-LO PEGAR NO FLAGRA!)**  
"—Tudo bem" –Sorriu gostando daquela aproximação. **(Asura: Mello, sem sombra de dúvidas, você parece, e é, uma menininha!)** "—Mas meu nome é Raito." –Completou. **(Anthy: Ah, legal, o Raito é um corrimão. Bom, não posso dizer que está OOC... brinks, fangirls do Raito. Ele é só uma bicha louca.)**  
"—Tudo bem... Raito." –Mello sabia que este também violentava meninos e assim tudo ficaria mais fácil. **(Asura: E a autora resolveu colocar isso agora só pra tudo ficar mais conveniente.)** Com o professor tentando abusar de si seria muito mais simples conseguir todas as informações. **(Anthy: Ok, avisar às autoridades, nem fodendo, né?)** **(Asura: Quem precisa de autoridades quando se tem Matt e Mello brincando de "eu serei o próximo L"?) **"—Me desculpe pelo que ocorreu..." –Falou já bem próximo da boca deste. O loiro sentia-se imoral ao fazer tal ato, mas era preciso, tinha que colocar um fim a tudo aquilo e enfim tirá-lo da Wammy's House. **(Anthy: Mello, o mártir.) (Asura: Isso me lembra quando ele se matou – e levou o Matt junto – pelo Near.)** Sabia que este não faria nada a si, pois tinha muita técnica em lutas e qualquer inconveniente Matt estaria lá. **(Anthy: É, porque o Matt é um segurança e tanto, né.)**  
O ainda jovem Yagami **(Anthy: Por que esse "ainda"? Ele sofre de envelhecimento precoce?)** prensou o garoto contra sua mesa beijando de forma libidinosa o pescoço de seu aluno. **(Asura: LIGHTXMELLO! (...) –Asura foi se recompor-)**  
"—Hunm..." –Mello fingiu gostar daquilo. **(Asura: É sempre assim no começo, depois eles já estão gritando por mais, e mais e mais! Poupe-me do drama de uke, Mells.)** Estava com nojo de si mesmo. Então resolve **(Anthy: Avançamos no tempo? Como assim, gente?)** parar com aquilo. "—Aqui não professor." –Falou acriançado, **(Anthy: Acriançado. Comolidar. Infantil é uma palavra muito complicada pra você, nega?)** sabia que este tinha queda por menores de idade. **(Anthy: Michael Jackson não morreu, apenas reencarnou no Light.) (Asura: Coitado do Michael.)**  
"—Então me encontre hoje à noite na sala que não é utilizada perto da cozinha." –Propôs o maior.  
"—Claro..." –Mordeu a orelha do outro. **(Asura: Aí, encontrei a parte boa dessa fic. Pegação LightxMello. Pena que não vai durar muito.)** "—Estarei lá." –Concluiu saindo da sala.

Segunda-feira dez da noite. **(Anthy: Eu ia falar da vírgula, mas ficaria repetitivo, né?) (Asura: E eu do narrador, mas esquece. Vamos pro LightxMello.)**  
"—Matt..."  
"—Sim?"  
"—Eu já instalei as câmeras e microfones, por favor não esqueça de ir lá..." –Pediu Mello. **(Anthy: É, assim ele pode... Sei lá... Jogar DS enquanto você é estuprado?)**  
"—Certo, mas você não vai comigo?"  
"—Vou depois, mas não estrague as coisas..."  
"—Como assim?"  
"—..." –O menor ficou mudo por um tempo. **(Anthy: O idiota do Mello não contou o pequeno detalhe que ELE seria o abusado? POR QUÊ?! Ah, é trash. Claro.)** "—Apenas vá..." **(Anthy: "...Então poderemos fazer um ménage.") (Asura: "E me veja fazendo o que eu sei fazer de melhor!")** –Pediu antes de fechar a porta.

---.---.---X---.---.---

Meia-noite.  
"—É agora..." –Pensou Matt já no local. **(Anthy: O Light não tinha falado que era apenas à noite? Como eles sabiam que era à meia-noite? Telepatia?)** Vira, o professor Raito, chegar no lugar **(Anthy: Quem chega, chega A algum lugar, não EM algum lugar. Mas isso ainda não é da sua série, minha criança. Chegue à terceira série que a gente conversa.)** onde sempre levava suas vítimas. Segurando a mão de alguém, mas ao contrário das outras vítimas, parecia ser mais velho e ainda era menino... **(Asura: Menino, menina, não faz diferença. E eu não falo da sexualidade do Light, e sim do Mello.)**  
'Essa silhueta... eu conheço...' –Pensou Mail. **(Anthy: Sério, gênio?)**

CONTINUA... **(Anthy: Merda.) (Asura: Puta que pariu.)**

**By: Srta. Mello. ****(Asura: Eu não sei se você sabe, MAS A DROGA DO SEU NOME ESTÁ ALI ENCIMA, NO CABEÇALHO DO FANFICTION! Isso me estressa, muito.)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:**  
Yoooooooooooo! *Dando voadora* **(Anthy: Eu te desprezo, ser dos infernos.) (Asura: Heim? Não, obrigada, filha.)**  
Eu fiz essa fic pra um amigo meu, espero que ele não ligue de ser Yaoi. **(Anthy: Do jeito que foi escrita, eu não me surpreenderia se ele odiasse.)** **(Asura: Amigo homem + yaoi + presente, nunca foi uma boa combinação.) **Eles são muito chatos com relação a isso.. ¬¬. **(Asura: Então faz isso: Não escreve yaoi de presente pra eles. Me pouparia, e muito.)** Já ouvi me chamarem até de pervertida... *Indignada* **(Anthy: E de péssima escritora, já chamaram?)**  
Pra que gosta de Lemon... GOMEN... **(Anthy: Não se desculpe, acho melhor mesmo você não escrever lemon nenhum.)** mas é que eu queria fazer a fic maior dessa vez, **(Asura: Pra estragar minha alegria. Fazer cocô encima dela e pisar pra ver se ficava, né?) **então a lemon só na próxima parte que será a última dessa fanfic **(Anthy: Podia ser só uma parte, né indigente? Pelo menos iria tudo direto.)**, espero que as limes ajudem na espera... **(Anthy: Não ajudaram.)** XD. **(Asura: Nem um pouco.)**  
*Pensando* -A cada dia Lemons mais loucas... O.O *vergonha* xD **(Anthy: Ah, não se preocupe, amada. Eu também teria vergonha se escrevesse tão mal.) (Asura: Se tem vergonha, não poste. Sério.)**  
Eu não sei se a continuação vai sair logo pois tenho que apresentar um seminário na faculdade.. **(Anthy: VOCÊ TÁ NA FACULDADE? Isso que dá essa maldita aprovação automática, vsf.)** **(Asura: ABAIXO AS COTAÇÕES! PRA ENTRAR NA FACULDADE TEM QUE SABER PELO MENOS ESCREVER!) **ç.ç Mas vou fazer o possível que não demore. xD Apesar de querer fazer uma de arrepiar dessa vez. **(Anthy: De arrepiar. Nossa. Expressão novinha.)** Sei como é ter que esperar fics serem terminadas... **(Asura: Não sei. Não termine. Oh, too late.)**  
Mas também quero que desmascarem logo esse professor pervertido... *vermelha de raiva* **(Anthy: Ah, ok.) (Asura: Você faz isso com o Light e depois fica com raiva? Me poupe.)**

E... já estou pensando em uma próxima estória... xD. Acho que vai ser meio sobrenatural... coisas de exorcistas e tal... Aceito sugestões!!! **(Anthy: Por que você não se exorciza e pára de escrever? Minha sugestão.) (Asura: Se mata. Por favor.)**  
Kissus... e até a continuação..xD **(Anthy: PÁRA DE ME LEMBRAR DA CONTINUAÇÃO, SUA BICHA!) **

POR FAVOR... Mandem REWILS... **(Anthy: MANDAR O QUÊ?! Menina, como você erra ISSO, desgraça?) (Asura: Em "L e o sapato" dava pra entender melhor do que... isso. E isso não é um elogio.)** ç.ç E comentários AQUI e não no orkut e nem via celular... ç.ç  
Eu preciso saber se gostaram... **(Anthy: Tá bom. ODIEI.)**  
*Fazendo chantagem* -Sem comentários, sem fics... XD Isso eu sou muito má... hahahahaha **(Anthy: Nem tanto, é só as pessoas não comentarem.) (Asura: Ai que meda! Me tremi nas bases! BRB voltar para dentro da minha pele.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original:** Furendo.

**Summary original: **MattMello. Yaoi//Lime//Dark Lemon Sweet// UA. Mello estaria com Ciúmes?

**Original por: **Srta. Mello ( ID: 1825409 )

**Ripagem por:** Asura e Anthy.

Ela pode ter deletado a história, mas – pasmem! – guardamos conosco o segundo capítulo. Se divirtam.

* * *

Autora: Srta. Mello  
Anime: Death Note  
Gênero: Yaoi / LEMONPersonagens: Matt x Mello (Personagens não me pertencem) **(Anthy: Opa, o enter de alguém não funcionou!)**  
Spoilers: Inexistente. (Estória alternativa)  
Título:_**Furendo Part. 2**_** (Anthy: De novo não funcionou? Ou dessa vez foi seu cérebro?)**

"Essa silhueta... eu conheço...' –Pensou Mail. **(Anthy: "Pernas longas, magricela, cabelo no ombro... LADY GAGA, EU TE AMO!!!")**  
"—Mello-..." –Expôs o ruivo em fúria, por sorte seu grito foi abafado pela sua consciência. **(Anthy: Mega imaginei aparecendo, do nada, uma consciência e tapando a boca do Matt. Bizarro.) ****(Asura: Não entendi. Juro. Ele grita e depois foi abafado e não foi pego, aham, claro. Fanfics desafiando a física mais uma vez.)** Sabia que se falasse alto alguém ou o próprio professor o ouviria e seria bem pior. **(Anthy: Capitão Óbvio narrando.) ****(Asura: Entendi menos ainda. Gritou, abafou, e SE falasse alto seria pego? E não foi? Nossa Matt, conseguiu outro nível de cheats, fora dos videogames!)** Mas por que o loiro não avisou que o professor havia se insinuado a ele? Seria por medo? Não... Mello poderia ser tudo menos medroso. O ruivo achou que seria um plano deste para arrancar as confissões de Raito melhor. **(Asura: É simples, o Light parece com o Matt e não tem uma namorada Mary Sue e é obviamente gay. O que podia ser mais perfeito?)**  
'—Tenha calma... Mello tem tudo sob controle....' –Penso consigo **(Anthy: "Penso, logo consigo". Descartes teria um derrame.)** mesmo.  
Assim que o professor chega no local agarra prontamente Mello. **(Asura: Na primeira vez que li, entendi que o Raito agarrava o prontamente. O que a posição das palavras não faz.)** Lambendo seu pescoço. **(Asura: Você sabe que podia ter trocado esse ponto final por uma vírgula, né?)**  
Prensando-o contra a parede da pequena sala. **(Anthy: Sabe, a vírgula é utilizada para separar informações relacionadas a uma só frase, normalmente sendo essa a Oração Principal, se for subordinada, ou uma Oração Assindética, se for coordenada. Essa aula foi de graça, mas cobrarei a próxima, sim?) ****(Asura: "Pequena sala", meu, adjetivo vindo antes do substantivo é uma regra no inglês, que no português fica BIZARRO.)**  
"—Ahnm..." –Gemia falsamente Mello. "—Calma professor você está indo muito rápido." **(Anthy: Tão rápido quanto essa frase. A vírgula também é muito utilizada aqui, sabia?)**  
"—Você não gosta?" –Investigou pervertido. **(Anthy: DHSUIHDAUSIHDI NOSSA, SUPER IMAGINEI O LIGHT COM O PAU NA MÃO PERGUNTANDO "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA NOITE DE SEXTA?!") ****(Asura: -Entre ataques de risos- GZUZ ME ABANA, COMOFAS INVESTIGAR PERVERTIDO? EU MEREÇO!)**  
"—Você pergunta isso para todos os alunos que trás aqui?" **(Anthy: "Trás"? Mello, querido, com a parte de trás, ele não vai perguntar nada, ele vai fazer outra coisa.)** –Pergunta fingindo dengo. **(Asura: Esse fingimento tá bom demais, tô desconfiando...)**  
"—Como você sabe disso?!?!" **(Anthy: Muitas exclamações e interrogações juntas, ek.)** –Assustou-se. **(Asura: E complementou rodando a baiana!)**  
'—É agora...' **(Anthy: '...que eu rasgo a calça e dou pra ele.')** –Pensou Mello. "—Eu já vi... mas você só vai ficar comigo agora, não é?" **(Anthy: "Desculpe, mas quer exclusividade? Pague uma puta.") ****(Asura: Isso foi tão... Misa. Sempre soube.)**  
"—Claro!" –Interjeitou **(Anthy: Como é?)** o professor tentando beijar o loiro. **(Asura: Vira homem, I'm a gay! Empurra essa puta loira contra a mesa e fode com tudo!) (Anthy: Light, um homem... Asura, querido, preste atenção ao que fala, sim?)**  
Mas novamente Mihael o empurra. **(Anthy: Sexo selvagem, graw.)** "—Mas você as coagia?" **(Anthy: Amor, usar palavras difíceis não deixa seu texto bom, tá?)** –Questiona infantil. **(Asura: -Tentando imaginar o Mello agindo igual a uma putinha falando infantil- .... -pifa-)**  
"—Sim, eu as chantageava dizendo que se elas não fizessem o que eu queria. Eu iria tirá-las da escola." **(Anthy: É preconceito com a vírgula? Porque você já tirou o trabalho dela três vezes, isso que EU tenha reparado!)** –Enaltecia-se. **(Asura: Esse Light tá muito burro, puta que los pariu. Tipo, não que eu goste de defender o Light, longe disso, mas... Parece que furou os quatro pneus pelo loiro e tá contando todas as verdades igual a um bêbado.)**  
"—O professor é bem inteligente..." **(Anthy: Ah é, precisa ser muuuito esperto pra chantagear com o poder.)** –Disse todo bobo. **(Asura: INTELIGENTE?! Bom, ele era, no anime/mangá. Você matou a inteligência dele, sendo sincero.)**

Enquanto isso na cozinha.  
"—O que Mello está fazendo para não acabar logo com isso?" –Falava baixamente **(Anthy: Atoron o perigon de neologismos em trash. n)** Matt tomado pelo ciúme. **(Asura: "De repente o ciúme chega para Matt e o toma em um sexo selvagem para compensar que o loiro o deixou.")**

'—Será que ele está gostando?' –Seu coração doeu ente ao pensamento. **(Anthy: Só eu imaginei o coração doendo e o pensamento de Matt como uma família?) ****(Asura: Eu li "doeu o dente" e pensei que picas isso tinha a ver com a fic.)** Não suportava ver o loiro com outra pessoa. Foi assim desde que encontrou o menino pela primeira vez. Desde aquele momento se tornaram inseparáveis. **(Asura: Tem mel escorrendo do meu monitor, que nojo.) (Asura 2: E é um amigo NOTA DEZ por não notar que o Mello era do mesmo jeito com ele e sai para arrumar uma namorada. Parabéns, Matt. Não que essa fic faça sentido, de qualquer forma.)**  
Como o ruivo estava ouvindo a gravação por um fone, decidiu que era hora de acabar com aquilo tudo. E tinha que ser de uma forma em que Raito não desconfiasse de nada. **(Anthy: Então entrar quebrando tudo feito um desvairado nem fodendo, né?)**

'—Onde está o Matt?' –Pensava Mello. **(Anthy: "Logo, Matt apareceu vestido de Chapolin Colorado, com sua marreta e voou em cima do Light, enquanto Mello suspirava 'Meu herói!'.") ****(Asura: Te largou, homem. Foi foder com o ciúme e esqueceu de ti.)**  
"—O que foi?" –Perguntou o mais velho vendo que seu aluno não se movia. **(Anthy: Light, quando dizem "mata-me de tesão", é só uma expressão, tá?)**  
"—Acho que ouvi um barulho..." –Falou. **(Anthy: MEU DEUS, O MATT VAI ENTRAR QUEBRANDO TUDO LOL!)**  
"—Será que é alguém?" –Disse alarmado. **(Asura: Yagami está mais histérica do que o de costume. Digo, BEM MAIS.)**  
"—É melhor nos encontrarmos amanhã... não acha?" –Expôs alisando o bíceps do outro. **(Asura: O Raito tem bíceps?! ONDE?!)** Seu olhar estava malicioso.  
"—Claro que sim... meia-noite..." –Disse beijando Mello e saindo.  
Assim que este sai o ruivo chega acendendo a luz... **(Anthy: Agora é tarde, Matt. Pode tirar a fantasia de Chapolin.)**  
"—Por que demorou?" –Perguntou para o amigo assim que se certifica que o seu mestre**(Asura: Mestre? Tipo, BDSM, mestre e escravo? Uau, MelloLight BDSM -Baba nas faixas ao imaginar-)** tinha ido embora. **(Anthy: "É que o Near tava passando, né. Aí ele me chamou pra ir lá pro quarto dele e a gente transou loucamente... E eu, tipo, esqueci de você. Foi mau.")**  
"—Achei que estivesse gostando..." –Observou meio enciumado.  
"—Ah... me poupe. Com todos, menos ele." **(Anthy: Mello 100% puta, yay!)** –Falou sem pensar. **(Asura: Não que Mello costume pensar tanto assim antes de agir, mas essa foi ótima.)**  
"—'Com todos'?" –Repetiu. **(Asura: Sim, você ouviu certo. Nossa, imaginei um RogerxMello ou WatarixMello que eu enjoei agora)**  
"—Foi maneira de falar..." **(Anthy: Aham, Mello, senta lá.)** –Explicou. "–Mas vamos olhar como ficou a gravação. E amanhã mesmo nós mostramos para George." **(Anthy: Eu NÃO ACOSTUMO com essa merda de George.) (Asura: Não é a única, Anthy.)**  
"—Certo..." –Falou já desinstalando tudo e levando para o quarto.

"—Arg! Vou tomar um banho.. que nojo..." –Falava o chocólatra com aversão. **(Anthy: "Uma menina encostou em mim no caminho pra cá! Eca!")**  
Matt mantinha-se calado. Estava meio despeitado com o que vira. **(Anthy: Eu imaginei o Matt com só um peito. Weird.) ****(Asura: Imagine ele com peitos! .... Não é má idéia, Matt seria uma garota MUITO sexy.)**A imagem de Mello aceitando as carícias do outro eram demais para si. O único que podia tocar naquele corpo era ele, ninguém mais. **(Anthy: Ih, a biba é possessiva. Monogamia de cu é rola, ok.) ****(Asura: É exatamente porque você não toca que ele foi dar para outro, imbecil.)**  
Keehl dirige-se então ao banheiro, demorou bastante. O cheiro do outro ainda impregnava em sua pele. **(Anthy: Ai, que fresco.)** Mas logo esqueceu disso, **(Asura: Sinto uma leve contradição aí, assim, bem leve.... Só é vital.)** este assunto estava praticamente resolvido. **(Anthy: Se esqueceu, por que passou tanto tempo no banheiro? Não tava só tomando banho, né, danado?)** Suas atenções estavam voltadas para o ser que estava no quarto, com certeza, deitado jogando game. **(Anthy: O Bozo.) ****(Asura: E de fato, o Matt está pagando papel de Bozo nessa fic, puta que los pariu.)**  
'—Matt... por que eu tinha que gostar logo de você?' **(Anthy: Ele é um ruivo gostoso pra caralho. Pronto.) ****(Asura: Ainda dá tempo de você desistir e dar para o Raito. Ou comer ele. A ordem não importa.)** –Mello realmente não ligava para o sexo do ruivo. **(Asura: Assexuado?)** O que ele queria era que seu sentimento fosse recíproco. E ao seu ver, o outro só havia correspondido por que ele de certa forma forçou. **(Anthy: Ai, emo. Não viu que ele tava de ciuminhos, não? Ponha uns óculos e vá dar pra esse babaca, você cansa minha beleza.)** Enxugou-se e partiu para o quarto.  
Logo, o olhar de Matt recaiu sobre o corpo de Mello, assim que passa pela porta do banheiro, este estava apenas vestindo uma calça preta, como sempre, colada. Não usava blusa, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e úmidos. Ao ver do 'vermelho' **(Anthy: Eu disse que era o Bozo. Nariz vermelho! 8D)** o companheiro estava a cada dia mais belo e, por que não...,** (Anthy: Porque essa vírgula aqui é um pecado capital.)** sexy. Não conseguia deixa de olhar o amigo. Logo se perdeu em pensamentos, estes cujo sempre recaiam no dia em que Mello ficou em cima de seu corpo fazendo carícias ousadas. **(Anthy: A fic virou noticiário. Cruzes credo.) ****(Asura: Me pergunto para que tanto 're' antes do 'cair'. Não tem mais nenhum sinônimo que preste?)**  
"—Matt, temos que falar com George amanhã logo cedo." –Avisou. **(Anthy: Por que cedo? Ele vai fugir da fic? Esperto.)**  
"—Eu vou com você..." **(Anthy: É, porque quando ele diz "temos", ele se referia a ele e seu amigo imaginário, o Gerinfácio, obviamente.)** –Disse, desviando o olhar. **(Asura: "Logo sentindo as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e abaixar um pouco o rosto, se sentindo compelido a levantar os braços para proteger seu próprio corpo, como um uke padronizado de qualquer fanfic trash." Ah, espera, ele é o seme fodão como toda autora trash põe, né? Esquece.)**  
"—Eu não esperava outra coisa de você..." **(Anthy: Já eu, esperava um pouco de inteligência.) ****(Asura: Esquece, Anthy, não dá mais para esperar nada desse Matt.)** –Abriu o criado-mudo e retirou um pequeno bombom de chocolate.  
O maior apenas sorriu, vendo o outro se deleitar com o pequeno vício. Sentia inveja daquele pequeno pedaço de cacau que Mello se deliciava com tanto prazer. **(Anthy: Matt sempre quis ser devorado por um canibal.)**  
"—Mello" –Chamou este. **(Asura: Ponto final, cadê?)**  
"—Hum?" –Falou lambendo os dedos, para o tormento de Matt. **(Anthy: Matt tem nervoso de lambidas no dedo?)**  
"—Para onde vai nesse feriado de aulas? Está perto do Natal..." **(Anthy: Do aniversário do Mello também... Sei lá, só lembrei.)**  
"—Por que a pergunta? Você sabe que eu sempre fico aqui..." –Falou com indiferença sentando na cama. **(Anthy: Cara, essa falta de vírgula me irrita tanto! Seu teclado não tem vírgula?) ****(Asura: Tem, para aparecer quando não deve. Mas o que me irrita mesmo é esse excesso de reticências. Nunca entendi, nunca vou entender.)**  
"—Não vai ver seus pais?" –Indagou o ruivo.  
"—Não começa..." –Pediu levantando o tom, **(Anthy: Ah, tem mesmo, então é só burrice mesmo.) **encarando-o, tirando seus dedos, melados de saliva, de sua boca. **(Asura: Ela fez até questão de usar várias dessa vez. Umas duas são desnecessárias.)**  
"—Não é isso..." –Estava com receio de pedir. **(Asura: Se ele ficar seme na hora do sexo juro que arranco meus três olhos. ISSO AÍ É UMA BICHOONA!)**  
"—Então o que é?"  
"—Vo-você não quer passar o feriado na minha casa?" **(Anthy: Medo de perguntar ISSO?! Caralho, desisto. -vai atrás da Utena-)**  
"—E seus país?" **(Anthy: Concordância e coerência se foram com um acento mal colocado. Tome isso como lição.) ****(Asura: O país dele não vai sair do lugar, então não se preocupe, Mello.)**  
"—Eles vão viajar... e eu não quero ficar sozinho..." **(Asura se contorce na vontade de sacudir esse Matt-quase-menina)**  
"—Chama a Lia, é melhor do que eu, não acha?" –Tentou brincar. **(Anthy: Mas que porra de brincadeira é essa?)**** (Asura: A Lia não sei, mas o Near versão mulher que é a amiga dela, eu concordo.)**  
"—Ela tem um último teste para ver se consegue entrar na academia de balé Russo." **(Asura: Mas que... Não. Não vou perguntar.)**–Explicou Matt, não queria dizer, ainda, que tinha terminado o namoro por causa dele. E pela frieza na qual Mello falava as coisas, parecia que o loiro nem sentia mais algo por ele. **(Anthy: É, ele falou isso sobre seu namoro porque ele pouco se importa. Foda-se. Ou esses dois idiotas que tomaram o lugar de Matt e Mello têm problemas mentais ou são muito cegos.)**** (Asura: Nah, é que o Mello gamou no Light. Muito melhor que uma criança retardada que nem o Matt.)**  
"—Está bem" –Concordou. "—Vou treinar tanto lá, que vou ganhar de você até no Play Station" –Zombou.  
"—Isso é impossível até mesmo para o Mihael Keehl." –Sorriu Matt começando a jogar seu vício. **(-Anthy dorme-)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Logo pela manhã. **(Asura: Sinto frase incompleta aqui.)**  
Mello e Matt fizeram o que tinha ser feito, mostraram a fita para George que indignado com tudo que viu e escutou, concordou em desmascarar o professor pela noite. **(Asura: Puta que pariu, a falta de noção da realidade das pessoas me assusta!)**  
E assim o fizeram... **(Anthy: Ahn? O quê? Onde? Como assim? Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem vi acontecer, cacilda!)**

Meia-noite do mesmo dia..  
Keehl esperava pelo professor que rapidamente chegou, logo lhe agarrando por trás. Mas para o seu desespero as luzes foram acesas desmascarando sua verdadeira face. **(Anthy: O Mello tirou a máscara e mostrou que era o Ivolanda! ...Só quem vê CQC vai me entender, fodeu.)**  
"—O-o que é isso?" **(Anthy: Meu pau.)** –Indagou medrosamente. **(Asura: "É que eu chamei uns convidados hoje, querido... Espero que não se incomode com suruba.")**  
O diretor aparece juntamente com Matt e outros membros do conselho do colégio e os líderes de pais e mestres da escola. **(Anthy: De onde eles surgiram? Das trevas? Do inferno? Da casa do caralho? Pularam do teto?!)**** (Asura: CARALHO, EU PENSEI QUE ELES SE ENCONTRAVAM, TIPO, NUMA DISPENSA OU ALGO DO GÊNERO?! COMO COUBE ESSA SURUBA AÍ?!)**  
"—O senhor será desligado desta escola amanhã mesmo" –Disse um dos pais. **(-Anthy imagina o "George" apertando um interruptor e o Light ficando negão-) ****(Asura: Aí mano, a gente vai te 'apagar', tá ligado?)**  
"—Isso é uma brincadeira desse aluno, não é?" –O professor estava acuado, não sabia nem o que dizer. **(Anthy: É sim. Agora todos vão tirar a máscara, mostrar que são o Ivolanda e gritar "É BRINKS!")** **(Asura: Não sei o que 'acuado' significa, mas me lembra 'cu', então imagino o que seja.)**  
"—Parece ser uma brincadeira?" –Mello falou irônico. "—Mas não é..." –Sorriu. **(Anthy: "Há-há! Se fodeu!")**** (Asura: Legal que do jeito que a autora põe as falas, parece que ele está seduzindo o Raito de novo. Hmm, não é má idéia.)**  
Raito olhou para o menor que agora ia para o lado do professor. **(Anthy: Mas o professor não era o Light? Ou tinham dois? Não sei mais e não vou reler tudo pra saber.)** "—Isso é uma mentira forjada por ele... vocês sabem que ele não gosta de mim!" –Gritou. **(Asura: Ai, lá vai o Raito rodar a baiana de novo. Atoron o perigon.)**  
"—Não adianta." –Disse Matt sorrindo. "—Todas as alunas que foram molestadas por você disseram tudo. E quem vai sair do Instituto é você e não elas..." **(Anthy: Elas não poderiam ter dito antes por quê? A palavra delas não conta, tem que ser a do Mello? Tinha que ter uma ceninha pro Matt ficar com ciuminhos, né? Argh, me irrito.)**** (Asura: Matt dando uma de bonzão. Argh, me irrito.)**  
"—Senhor Yagami Raito... o senhor está demitido. **(Anthy: Então, quando George tirou a máscara, ele não era o Ivolanda, mas sim o Roberto Justus.)** Toda a rede de ensino saberá da sua fama, não poderá trabalhar como professor nunca mais." –Falou George. **(Asura: SÓ?! ALGUÉM LEMBRA QUE MOLESTAR MENORES DE IDADE DÁ CADEIA?! HELLOU?!!)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Os meninos deixaram todas as provas com o diretor e, claro, ficaram com uma cópia caso a fita fosse 'perdida'. **(Anthy: Pode falar, é pra se divertirem de noite com esse pornô grátis.)**** (Asura: O Mello queria uma recordação de um homem que o pegava de verdade.)**  
Os dois passaram a noite conversando e rindo do que aconteceu. **(Anthy: O Matt não tava rindo quando o plano tava sendo executado. Aliás, eles tão rindo do quê? Das caras de babacas deles? Porque eu juro que não vi motivo.)** Enfim Mello se livrou de seu estorvo **(Asura: O Matt?)** e antes mesmo do recesso de aulas, que seria no dia seguinte.  
"—Mello, você vai comigo?" **(Asura: "Puuuu favoooo!")**  
"—Não sei... acho melhor ficar aqui... O diretor precisa de mim para monitoria." –Queria evitar ficar perto demais do amigo. **(Anthy: "Matt não tomava banho desde o mês passado, e fedia como um peixe podre naquele momento.")** Esperava acabar com aquele sentimento que só fazia aumentar. **(Asura: Ai. Que cu doce do caralho.)****  
**"—Por favor, não quero ficar só... **(Anthy: Ai, arrume um cachorro pra suprir a carência.)** e na minha casa é muito melhor do que aqui. Lá você terá chocolate à vontade..." –Tocou no ponto fraco do amigo. **(Asura: Como metem chocolate em tudo que é canto? Honestamente, não acho que Mello seja tão subordinável assim por chocolate.)**  
"—À vontade?" –Repetiu.  
"—Isso mesmo..." –Falou maroto. **(Anthy canta Sorriso Maroto: Quando o vidro embaçar, e você vier pra me abraçar...)**  
"—Então eu vou... Mas eu quero chocolate lá, senão volto" **(Anthy: Onde está o ponto de exclamação, final, de interrogação, as reticências ou qualquer merda que deveria terminar essa frase? Morreu?)** –Levantou-se para arrumar as malas. Seus olhos brilhavam em cobiça pelo seu venerado vício. **(Anthy: Que se foda o Matt, se tem chocolate, tem felicidade. Isso aí, Mello, nós não precisamos de sexo pra sermos felizes. Só chocolate.)**** (Asura volta a reler as 25 razões por que chocolate é melhor que sexo e concorda.)**  
Ambos passaram uma boa parte do tempo conversando enquanto Mello arrumava as malas.  
Depois de várias horas é que enfim pegaram no sono. **(Anthy: Só eu imaginei o Mello desmaiado na mala?)** **(Asura: Blah, blah, blah. O fim tá chegando?)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

Já de manhã, na sala administrativa da academia.  
"—Professor..." –O loiro dirigiu-se a Roger. **(Anthy: O Roger tomou o lugar do George? ALELUIA!) ****(Asura: DEUS SEJA LOUVADO!!)**  
"—Sim, Mello...?" –Chamava este carinhosamente pelo apelido, afinal conhecia este desde muito pequeno. **(Asura vomita incontrolavelmente.)**  
"—Não vou poder, esse ano, ajudar o senhor na monitoria dos alunos repetentes. Vou viajar com Matt.." **(Asura: Quem foi esse menino educadinho que tomou o lugar do Mello?!)**  
"—Bom, na realidade você precisaria de um termo assinado por seus pais liberando a sua viajem, **(Anthy: Ela e a Tsunami têm o mesmo problema com a palavra "viagem". Pra ser trasher, deve-se escrever "viajem" em vez de "viagem". Ok.)** mas em agradecimento ao que ocorreu ontem. **(Anthy: O QUE ESSE PONTO FAZ AQUI?! SAIA! DÊ O LUGAR À VÍRGULA!!!)** Eu lhe dou uma autorização especial..." –Sorriu. **(Asura: "Maliciosamente, antes de dar uma piscadela e dizer: 'Mas você sabe o que eu quero no lugar, não sabe?' Perguntou o Roger/George cheio de malícia.")**  
"—Obrigado diretor."

---.---.---X---.---.---

"—E então?" –Matt indaga o loiro apreensivo por resposta quando este chega ao quarto. **(Anthy: Tá, um instante, quem tá apreensivo? O Matt? O Mello? O Near? Sua mãe? A Hebe?)**** (Asura: A autora, que não sabe por a palavra na ordem certa.)**  
"—Nós vamos..." –Disse calmamente.  
"—Yes!!!..." –Disse feliz. **(Asura: Não entendo, não entendi, nem nunca entenderei o excesso de ! e reticências em fanfics. Não. Entendo.)**  
"—Não sei pra quê **(Anthy: Nem eu. Pra que esse acento?)** isso tudo..." –Falou Mello não ligando muito para a viajem. **(-Anthy tenta acudir o português, em vão-)**  
"—Você saberá, ahhh... **(Anthy: Mas que diabos de 'ahhh' foi esse? Foi um gemido?)** vamos logo, o vôo é daqui a poucas horas." **(Asura: Por que é só estalar os dedos e voilá, uma passagem para o Mello. De graça, né?)** –Levantou-se da cama pegando as malas. **(Anthy: Ué, mas ele não tinha certeza de que o Mello iria... Ele tinha um estepe? A Lia, sei lá?)**  
Mello o seguiu.  
Assim que chegaram no portão de entrada da Wammy's House, os dois escutam Lia chamar Matt. **(Anthy: "Você não disse que eu iria? QUAL É, VAI ME TROCAR POR ESSE PROJETO DE MADONNA MESMO?!")**  
"—Olá... ia sem falar comigo?" –Falou a simpática garota. **(Anthy: "Sim, sua voz me irrita.")**  
O ruivo foi até ela abraçando **(Anthy: Mega imaginei o Matt abraçando o ar enquanto anda até a Lia.)** e levantando-a no ar logo em seguida. "—Claro que não..." –Sorriu assim que colocou-a no chão. **(Asura: Gzuz, se eles são assim separados imagine no namoro. Ou vai ver durante o namoro é o contrário. Vai saber.)**  
"—E então...?" –Sussurrou a menina ao encontro do ouvido do amigo. "—Já contou tudo?"  
"—Não... só quando chegarmos lá." **(Anthy: ...Por quê? Sério, por quê?)** –Disse em tom baixo.  
"—Boa sorte." –Disse dando um beijo na bochecha do outro e correndo para um carro que buzinava a sua espera. **(Asura: Na certa, um pai enciumado, ou outro corno.)**  
"—Tsc! Maluca..." –Pensou alto vendo-a correr. **(Asura lixa a unha enquanto espera algo que o chame a atenção.)**  
Mello mantinha-se parado, não olhava a cena. Seu coração doía muito. **(Anthy canta: TENHO UM CORAÇÃO COM BURAQUIIIINHOOOOS E NÃO POSSO MEEEE CURAAAAR!)** Achou melhor esperar já dentro do carro que aguardava os dois para ir ao aeroporto. **(Asura: Mas ele não tava... parado?)**  
Logo Matt chega. Fecha a porta e pede que o táxi comece a pequena viajem. **(-Anthy tenta meditar-)**

---.---.---X---.---.---

A percorrer do avião foi tranqüilo. Logo ambos chegaram a Amsterdã, capital da Holanda. **(Anthy: Matt é da cidade onde tudo é liberado, que coisa linda! ME LEVA, MATT! Preciso de alucinógenos pra continuar ripando esta bosta.)** Afinal era um país bem próximo do Reino Unido, local onde se situa Londres, **(Asura: Oh, rly?)** berço da Academia Wammy's House. **(Anthy: Bem próxima é minha esquina. A Europa não é do tamanho de um shopping, embora pareça.)**  
Chegaram a uma mansão bem antiga e conservada. O jardim da escola era diminuto comparado à casa dos Jeevas. **(Anthy: Diminuto. Tem algo mais irritante que alguém tentando se mostrar inteligente?)**  
"—É aqui..." –Disse sorridente. **(Asura: "Tentando profundamente não se gabar para o amigo loiro, que era pobre de marré marré marré.")**  
"—Bem grande..." –Observou o loiro. **(Anthy: "E eu ainda nem abaixei as calças.")**  
"—É por isso que eu queria que viesse para cá. Ficar na escola com uma casa deste tamanho só para nós... é melhor." **(Asura: "Melhor que qualquer motel de luxo!")**  
"—Mas você não iria ficar sozinho..." **(Asura: Essas reticências já estão me irritando. SEMPRE me dá o ar que um dos dois está ficando mais uke que o outro, os transformando em mulherzinhas com pintos. Não curti.)**  
"—Se estiver falando dos empregados... eu iria sim, afinal quando chega um certo horário eles vão para a casa deles. Eles têm família, sabe?." –Observou brincando. **(Anthy: Nossa. Que situaçãozinha forçada.) ****(Asura: Nossa, TODOS os empregados de uma mansão MAIOR QUE A WAMMYS tem família. E são super dedicados a ela, pelo jeito. Matt tá te enrolando, loira.)**  
"—Hum..."

---.---.---X---.---.---

"—Esse quarto aqui é o seu..." –Falou Matt, abrindo a porta de um lindo quarto, mas o que mais chamou atenção foi os vários chocolates, na cabeceira da cama de casal. **(Anthy: E o Matt nem tava planejando a vinda do Mello, que isso.)**** (Asura: Eu to dizendo que ele tava enrolando o Mello. Ele já tinha tudo planejado, a Lia era só para fazer um drama básico.)**  
"—Chocolates..." –Disse indo de encontro a estes. "—Me comprando com chocolate... que coisa feia..." –Brigou Mello de forma descontraída. **(Anthy: Brigou não é a palavra certa. Eu diria "bancou o idiota".)** **(Asura: Como se briga de forma descontraída, cara? Acho melhor nem saber.)**  
"—Pedi que colocassem antes que chegássemos." **(Anthy: Empregados a jato! Quero um!)** –Sorriu. "—O meu quarto é ao lado." –Disse. **(Asura: Alguém sente que tem um lemon trash a caminho? Eu sinto.)**  
"—Certo." –Nem olhou para o outro de tão entretido que estava em desembalar uma pequena barra. **(Anthy: Quase consegui ouvir o "foda-se" do Mello.)** **(Asura: Pois é Mello, já conseguiu o que queria, agora pega todo o chocolate e foge!)**

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente. Cada um em seus respectivos quartos. **(Anthy: Tá, por quê? Sério, eles parecem dois autistas, se você põe dessa forma.)** **(Asura: É claro que é por que o Mello tava comendo o chocolate e chutou o Matt a tarde inteira, Anthy.)**  
Matt tomou seu banho relaxadamente e rumou para o quarto vizinho, não agüentava mais aquele martírio, seu corpo pedia por mais proximidade com o de Mello. **(Anthy: Ó o umbigo do Matt soltando a voz de novo!)**  
O loiro ouviu batidas na porta.  
"—Entra..." –Falou Mello. Encontrava-se deitado de barriga para baixo na cama. **(Asura: stol t cedusimd!1)** Estava comendo sorvete de chocolate com cobertura do mesmo sabor. Todos os ingredientes estavam espalhados pelo quarto. O chocólatra parou de comer quando viu a invasão. Sentiu um frêmito **(Anthy: Arrepio é uma palavra tão mais simples e mais bonita! Ah, maldita mania de escrever difícil.)** passar pela sua espinha quando o outro se aproximou o suficiente para começar a fazer pequenos afagos na pele nua de suas costas e sorrateiramente sobir **(Anthy: E ainda tem gente que é contra a ripagem. Sobir é o quê, filha? Sobibor? Sóbrio? Sobre? SUBIR?!)** em cima da cama, deitando ao lado do amigo. **(Anthy: Assim, do nada mesmo? Matt e seu lado estuprador aflorando.)**  
"—Matt..." –Falou arrastadamente. "–Pare" **(Anthy: Pare você, Srta. Mello, de deixar de pôr pontuações.)** –Porém observava-se na voz que não era isso que o loiro esperava. **(Anthy: Sério? Porque eu li claramente ali o Mello pedindo para que o Matt parasse... Mas ok. Vai colaborar com o estupro, então tá.)**  
"—Por quê? Eu sei que quer..." –Beijava fracamente a nuca do loiro. **(Asura: Eu já li beijar delicadamente, beijar de leve, mas beijar fracamente foi o mais esquisito dentre os sinônimos.)**  
"—A... Lia... Hunm..." –Não pode **(Anthy: Não pode? É regra?)** conter um gemido ao sentir uma mordida em seu pescoço bem como o amigo subir em cima de si **(Anthy: Hm... Imaginei o Matt subindo em cima de si mesmo...)** e começar um lento vai-e-vem.  
"—Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..." –Falou provocante no ouvido do amigo.  
"—O que?" –Olhou por cima dos ombros.  
"—Eu terminei com ela..." **(Asura foi rodar a baiana por não suportar mais a frequencia de reticências.)** –Lambeu a orelha daquele ser ofegante embaixo de si.  
Mello, larga **(Anthy: O sujeito não pode ser separado do... Ah, a Mello não liga pra pontuação, ok.)** a vasilha que continha o sorvete, ente a afirmação, **(Anthy: O sorvete sujou todo o carpete da casa do Matt. Se eu fosse ele, eu fazia o Mello limpar com a boca.)** tira Matt de cima de si, invertendo as posições. **(Anthy: Tira o Matt de si? O que ele fez? Se exorcizou?)** Fazendo o amigo ficar deitado de frente e sentando em cima da barriga deste. "—Está falando sério?" **(Asura: É BRINKS!)** –Indagou fitando-o com um sorriso enigmático. **(Anthy: Mello-lisa.)**  
"—Estou..." –Sorriu.  
"—Então eu posso fazer o que quiser com você..." **(Anthy: O fato de o garoto ter terminado com a namorada não o torna seu escravo sexual, mas tudo bem.)** –Afirmou Mihael. Seu olhar mudou totalmente, ficando com um ar totalmente lascivo.**(Asura: Parece até que Matt era casado com a Lia e Mello era amante. Agora tá todo felizinho que ele é o "oficial". Não que Matt tenha dito nada, claro. Está tudo nas entrelinhas!)**Não que Mello fosse um ser 'puro' afinal estava muito longe disso, mas Matt ficou com um certo receio com relação a quais seriam as atitudes seguintes do, agora, amante. **(Anthy: E o que o cu tem a ver com as calças, caralho?)**  
"—Isso mesmo..." –Respondeu o ruivo. Na realidade o medo era pouco em vista do desejo **(Anthy: Cacete, vai estudar a PORRA da pontuação! De verdade, como você passou do ginásio?)** que crescia em possuir o outro. **(Asura: Matt seme. Não curti.)**  
Mello sorriu malicioso ente à **(Anthy: Amor, ente é muito diferente de ante. Ente indica uma pessoa, ante que significa diante. Ou você achou que "ente querido" significasse "diante do querido"? E de onde você tirou essa preposição? Do cu?)** afirmativa que realmente o agradou. Deslizou suas mãos pelos braços fortes do ruivo prendendo delicadamente estes sobre a cama. **(Asura: Senti uma referência a doujinshi. Talvez seja impressão...)** Abaixou lentamente sua cabeça parando esta de encontro ao ouvido do amigo.  
"—Agora você é MEU..." **(Anthy: "Então levanta, lava minha roupa, passa, cozinha...")** –Deu grande ênfase a última palavra, lambendo sensualmente a orelha do maior. **(Asura: Por que picas todo mundo pensa que o Matt é maior que o Mello? É o tamanho do pinto, né?) (Anthy: Ah, se levar em conta as calças que a loirona usa, se o pau não caiu, é pequeno.)** Ouvindo um gemido de entrega. **(Anthy: Pediram pizza, a campainha quebrou e o entregador teve que gemer. Foi isso que eu imaginei.)** Isso fez com aumentasse **(Anthy: Acho, apenas acho, que faltou algo. O 'que' fugiu, né, o espertinho.)** mais ainda o desejo de ser totalmente do outro. Arrancou, do adorado ser que estava por baixo, um beijo voraz, cheio de volúpia e sensualidade. Literalmente sugava a língua do maior. Soltou as mãos de Matt deslizando sua mão para baixo da blusa deste apertando os seus mamilos.  
"—Ahnm... Mello..." –Gemia fechando os olhos, apalpando gulosamente as pernas do loiro. **(Anthy: Matt vai literalmente comer as pernas do Mello com as mãos. Ó o Deidara emprestando suas mãos pro ruivo!)**  
"—Diz que me quer..." –Pediu libertino. **(Anthy: Eu lembrei daquele filme do Johnny Depp, "O Libertino"... Srta. Mello, pelo amor de Deus, escreva como alguém normal.)**  
"—Eu quero você... muito.." –Falou Matt tentando se levantar. Mas foi inútil. **(Anthy: AH MEU DEUS, O MATT É BROCHA! MORRI! !)**  
Mello deitou este novamente na cama, retirando a blusa do amigo. "—Assim vai ficar mais interessante." **(Anthy: "Então Mello tirou sabe-se lá de onde um vibrador de 90 centímetros.")** –Disse atirando a peça para qualquer parte do quarto. Passava as mãos repetitivamente pelo corpo do maior, sentindo a pele arrepiar com o contato. O chocólatra desceu-se mais, apertando com força o membro rijo de Matt por cima do jeans. **(Anthy: Apertando com FORÇA?! MELLO, NÃO É UMA BANANA E NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE DESCASCA!)** **(Asura: Ai. Aiaiaiai. Pobre do Matt, vai ser capado na raça.)**  
"—Mello... pare..." –Gemia descontroladamente.  
"—Parar?" –Esboçava falsa tristeza. "—Mas não está nem no começo..." –Choramingou. **(Anthy: Oh Deus, diz que vai terminar. Eu nem ligo mais sobre esse treco se MxM, eu só não quero ler o lemon dessa criatura.)**  
Matt assustou-se com a afirmativa do amante, mas estava aguardando por isso há muito tempo... **(Anthy: "Há" muito tempo? Pulamos pro presente? TÁ ACONTECENDO AGORA?! NÃO!!)**  
O loiro abaixou-se mais até chegar no cós da calça do outro, abrindo ferozmente o zíper. **(Anthy imagina o Mello rugindo enquanto tira a calça do Matt.)** E em poucos minutos a calça já estava no chão. **(Anthy: MINUTOS? Não era ferozmente?)** **(Asura: Eu acho que algumas pessoas confundem 'segundos' com 'minutos' demais. Sério.)**  
"—Humm..." –Gemeu o 'vermelho' em aprovação com o que via e sentia. **(Anthy: Mas o Mello só tirou a calça dele, como assim?)**  
"—Você está gostando, não é?" –Indagou passando a mão fracamente no membro a sua frente. **(Anthy: "Não. Tira a porra da mão do meu pau.")** **(Asura: Agora é fraco? Vai entender. Se arrependeu de quase ter arrancado o pau do menino fora?)**  
"—Claro.." –Respondeu Matt também abrindo o feche **(Anthy: Feche? De fechar? De feixe de luz? Fecho? Mulher, presta atenção no que escreve, diacho!)** da calça de Mello. Mas para sua tristeza o menor **(Asura: "Tinha um pinto muito pequeno." ou "Sequer estava excitado.")** queria lhe torturar mais um pouco. Começava a ficar desesperado, já necessitava de alívio.  
O loiro então se levanta do colo do companhiro **(Anthy: Companhiro. É companheiro e companhia misturados.)** e apanha um dos lençóis da cama, pegou a mão esquerda de Matt e amarrou no mesmo lado da cabeceira.  
"—Me-Mello o que você está fazendo?" **(Anthy: "Te prendendo aqui pra pegar todas suas coisas e fugir. Bjsmeligafui.")** –Indagou assustado.  
"—Fique quietinho aí... você vai gostar." –Falou rouco de encontro ao pescoço do companheiro, deixando seu hálito quente encostar propositalmente neste. Assim que termina de enlaçar a primeira mão. Arrancando de Matt **(Asura: Eu juro que quase li que ele ia arrancar o pau do Matt DE NOVO. Essa fic está me deixando traumatizado. Nunca mais vou olhar para Matt ou para um eunuco da mesma forma.)** um gemido langoroso. **(Anthy: Ele gemeu por quê? Porque tá amarrado? wtf.)** Amarrou a mão destra também no lado direito da cabeceira.  
"—Me-Mello..." –Gemeu vendo este se levantar, ficando com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Todavia teve que parar, pois o que via era simplesmente soberbo.  
O chocólatra começou um pequeno show particular apenas para Matt. Retirava sua calça preta lentamente, sempre rebolando. Abaixou um pouco a calça colocando sua mão em seguida dentro da peça intima da mesma cor, acariciando-se. **(Anthy: Cito agora o Asura: Mello está muito bem retratado como uma putinha.)** **(Asura: Eu avisei.)**  
"—Mello... vem... não me torture..." –Suplicava o ruivo admirando a beleza do outro.  
"—N-ã-o..." –Disse pausadamente. "—Vai ser do meu jeito..." **(Anthy: Mello faz o papel de mimado até no sexo, cacilda. E ele soletrou o "não" ou disse pausadamente? Aliás, como se diz "não" pausadamente?)**  
"—..." –Matt nada pôde dizer, só conseguia olhar para aquele corpo tentador e extremamente toxicante. **(Anthy: Toxicante. Essa é nova. Qual é o problema das trashers com os vocábulos originais?) ****(Asura: Essa tentou inovar, Anthy. A maioria usa um vocabulário de criança, aí essa tentou tacar um dicionário inteiro para não ser tachada de trash... Mas não deu muito certo.)**  
"—Não fique assim..." –Já estava apenas com uma cueca negra. **(Asura: COMO? Mello foi tão rápido que a autora nem conseguiu digitar a tempo? E para tirar a calça do outro demorou MINUTOS!!)** Desceu-se novamente, sentando em cima da barriga do amigo. "—Você vai comer uma coisa muito gostosa hoje..." **(Anthy: Quem porras diz isso no meio do sexo?)** **(Asura: Sabe aquelas putas que você paga 5 reais por um boquete? Pronto, são elas que dizem.)**–Sussurrou lambendo o peito de Matt para logo em seguida morder com bastante força.  
"—Ahhhhhhh..." –Gritou em dor e desejo. **(Anthy: Matt masoquista.)**  
Mello fazia questão de praticar tudo lentamente. Mas ao ver um frasco que estava no chão contendo as palavras 'Cobertura de chocolate', não conseguiu se conter, foi de encontro a esta se levantando. **(Anthy: Deixou o Matt pra se encontrar com a calda de chocolate. Que merda, heim.)**  
"—O que foi?" –Indagou meio melindrado o maior. **(Asura: Até no sexo ela tem que tacar dicionário? Meu, o lemon dessa guria tá me dando agonia de tão brochante.)**  
Mello, que atraia **(Anthy: O acento fugiu?)** para si olhares indagadores e de reclamação **(Anthy: Me pergunto como é um olhar de reclamação.)** vindos de Matt diz:  
"—Acabei de ter uma idéia!" **(Asura: OK. A MELLO TROCOU O MELLO PELA MISA. DIZ QUE SIM PELOAMOR.)** –Expôs abaixando-se e pegando o vidro.  
O ruivo logo percebeu a idéia luxuriosa do outro, então apenas deu-se por vencido esperando o que este iria aprontar. **(Anthy: "Ah, que droga, vou transar usando calda de chocolate. Táááá, se é isso que o Mello quer, vá lá.")** Sabia o quanto Mello poderia ser carnal. E isso o instigava ainda mais.  
O menor **(Anthy: Pobre Mello, a fama de mal-dotado dele o persegue. Quem manda usar calças tão apertadas?)** retira de forma violenta o último item que faltava para ver Matt do jeito que sempre quis, completamente nu e o melhor... a sua mercê. Aproveitou e retirou a ultima parte de sua roupa. "—hum..." –Gemeu Mello. "—Como será Matt com cobertura de chocolate?" –Indagou maroto. **(Anthy: Comentários "quero-ser-sexy-e-danado" no meio do sexo BROCHAM.)**  
"—Uma delícia..." **(Anthy: E ELE RESPONDE.)** **(Asura: VERGONHA ALHEIA TOTAL.)**–Respondeu sem vergonha olhando o menor distribuir todo o chocolate em cima de seu corpo e de seu membro.  
"—É o que vamos ver." –Só cessou quando todo o conteúdo do recipiente foi retirado.  
"—Me-Mello... Ahhh.. ahnm..." –Gemeu altamente **(Anthy: Só "gemeu alto" tava bom, não precisa meter o sufixo '-mente' EM TODO FUCKING ADJETIVO!)** quando o outro sem aviso algum ou vergonha, abocanhou seu membro. **(Anthy: MEU DEUS, MELLO! ARRANCOU O PÊNIS DO MATT!)** **(Asura meteu a mão entre as pernas com medo de Mello, o arranca pênis.)**  
O loiro apertava e lambia desavergonhadamente **(Anthy: Você tem tara pelo sufixo '-mente' ou é impressão?)** a parte íntima do outro com lascívia, sempre fazendo questão de olhar nos olhos do amante. Decidiu lamber fracamente, **(Asura: Ela TEM tara sim.)** afinal o melhor ainda estava por vir. Não podia deixar que Matt chegasse logo ao seu ápice antes do que ele queria fazer. **(Anthy: "Seu ápice" é, de fato, um dos piores eufemismos para orgasmo.)**  
Matt gemia que nem louco **(Anthy: Falando assim, a Mello faz parecer que um hospício soa como um puteiro.)** apesar de não estar gostando muito de como Mello ia lentamente. **(Anthy: O quê, os quadris dele também tavam amarrados?) **Tentava sorrateiramente soltar-se das amarras. Estava conseguindo vagarosamente retirar sua mão direita que estava amarrada na dianteira da cama. **(Anthy: É uma mistura de "Missão Impossível" com um filme pornô barato.)** Só parou um pouco quando o loiro cessou de lamber-lhe.  
"—Por quê?" –Indagou Matt.  
"—Eu também quero aproveitar..." –Falou sentando no abdômen de Matt e passando a língua em seus próprios dedos.  
"—O que vai fazer...?" –Gemeu vendo o outro continuar a chupar os inerentes dedos **(Anthy: Pra que esse 'inerentes' aqui? Sério, se os dedos dele tivessem separados do corpo, seria tipo um Jogos Mortais, mas não chegamos nesse nível, né?)**, de vistas cerradas. **(Asura: HEIM?)**  
Mello permaneceu calado. Somente parou e fitou o maior quando seus dedos estavam totalmente úmidos. "—Eu preferia que quem fizesse isto fosse você... mas está amarrado... então eu mesmo faço." **(Anthy: Quem diabos explica isso no meio do sexo? Srta. Mello, vá dar pra alguém e tente falar isso. Se o cara não brochar, fale comigo que eu te pago 100 pratas. Mas vou querer provas.)** –Explicou , ficando de quatro em cima do 'vermelho', levando seus dedos ao meio de suas nádegas. "—Hum... Ma-Matt..." –Gemeu sentindo a invasão do seu dedo maior.  
O ruivo ficou estático vendo Mello se masturbar daquela forma tão inusitada. Se já estava excitado, agora é que tinha ficado mais... **(Anthy: Se brochasse é que eu acharia escroto, né? Mas se ele não brochou com aqueles comentários ridículos, bom...)**  
"—Hunm... hunm... hunm..." –Gemia o chocólatra aumentando a quantidade de dedos e a velocidade dentro de si. Mello não viu quando o ruivo sorrateiramente se libertava das amarras, pois estava de olhos fechados.  
"—Mello" –Chamou, já liberto do lençol, retirando lentamente a mão deste de onde estava. "—Deixa que eu faço isso..." –Falou colocando o loiro deitado na cama ficando sobre o corpo deste e entre suas pernas. **(Anthy: FU, O MELLO AINDA VAI SER UKE. QUE MERDA. ARGH.)**  
Mihael estava tão envolto em prazeres que nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar quando ou como o outro tinha se desamarrado. **(Anthy: Quem pensa no meio do sexo, né?)** Apenas abraçou o pescoço de Matt esperando que este agisse.  
"—Hunm.." –Agora foi a vez de Matt gemer. Forçava-se lento para dentro de Mello. **(Anthy: Deveria ter uma vírgula aqui, mas ok. Cena lemon, né, ninguém percebe isso.)** Sentindo o quão apertado era este.  
"—MAIS..." –Mello mais gritava do que gemia. Queria que o ruivo fosse mais forte, mais fundo dentro de si. **(Asura: Mello putona arrombada, nem sentiu dor.)**  
"—Assim?...ahnm..." **(Anthy: O IDIOTA PERGUNTA. PQP.)** –Aumentou as investidas.  
"—Mais..." –Choramingava alucinado.** (Asura tentou imaginar o MELLO CHORAMINGANDO e ALUCINADO. Cérebro derreteu.)**  
"—Não sabia... que era tão... insaciável..." –Observou indo o mais forte que podia.  
"—Ahhh... assim... ahnm..." –Mello estava louco. **(Anthy: DHUAIDSHUIHSAHUSD IMAGINEI O MELLO SE TORNANDO UM CARA CHEIO DE PROBLEMAS MENTAIS DEPOIS DO SEXO COM O MATT. Ele é tão ruim de cama assim, poxa? DHSAUIDHSUAISA!)**  
"—Hunm...." –Matt estava totalmente entregue àquilo tudo, só Mello vinha à sua mente.  
"—MATT..." –Gritou em gemidos após um longo tempo. "—Eu vou... ahhh...." –Nem precisou completar a frase, o ruivo começou a manipular seu membro da mesma forma que lhe estocava. **(Anthy: Aprendiz de telepata.)**  
Ambos iam, sem nenhum pudor, **(Anthy: Quem diabos teria pudor a essa altura, né, porra?)** para o ápice que logo ocorreu, não tinham vergonha de nada. **(Asura: Se não tem vergonha de falar AQUELAS putarias, por que teriam vergonha do resto, né?)** Afinal estavam sozinhos ninguém poderia lhes atrapalhar. **(Anthy: Capitão Óbvio narrando novamente, eee.)**  
Os dois ficaram parados um tempo normalizando suas respirações.  
Matt retira-se lentamente de Mello caindo sobre este logo em seguida. **(Anthy: MADEEEIRAAAA!)** Deixando sua respiração pesada tocar o pescoço do seu namorado. **(Anthy: Namorado? Desde quando eles tão namorando? Não existe sexo casual nessa fic?!)** **(Asura: Pensei que no começo do sexo eles fossem amantes? Isso parece até RPG. Depois do sexo eles ganharam experiência e evoluíram para namorados! Pensando bem isso acontece muito em Sim Date.)**  
O loiro, então abraça o corpo suado que estava sobre o seu, afagando levemente os úmidos cabelos afogueados. **(Anthy: Mas que porra...? Não é possível, você LÊ o dicionário, Srta. Mello?)**  
Mail, após um tempo, deita-se ao lado do menor puxando este para seus braços.  
"—Somos loucos..." **(Anthy: Por transarem? Ah é, completamente loucos. Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.)** –Observou Mello sorrindo um pouco.  
"—Você que é.." –Brincou. **(Anthy: "Haha, não, você." "Vocêê!" "Você!" "VOCÊ, CARALHO!")**  
"—Matt..." –Chamou seriamente este.  
"—Sim...?" **(Anthy: "Acho que tô no meu período fértil.")** –Olhou com interesse, não era raro ver Mello com aquela expressão séria, mas havia algo de diferente dessa vez.  
"—Eu te amo." –Sua voz saiu trêmula, sua face estava rosada. **(Anthy: Aprendendo a escrever um Mello completamente OOC. Tire suas dúvidas com Srta. Mello.)**  
"—..." –Por alguns minutos, que pareceram ser mais longos do que eram para o outro, Matt manteve-se calado, olhando o. **(Anthy: "O" o quê? O teto? O Mello? O pênis do Mello?)** Sempre quis ouvir isto vindo da boca do loiro. **(Asura: Sempre? Pensei que ele começou a querer isso só... a partir da fic? Ele não tinha uma porra de uma namorada Mary Sue?)** E além disso, nunca imaginou, em toda sua vida, ver Mello rubro de vergonha. "—Eu também..." –Disse por fim. "—Muito." –Completou. **(Anthy está morrendo afogada em mel.)**  
Mello sorriu timidamente, abraçando seu, agora, amante. **(Asura roda a baiana e EXIGE que a Srta. Mello FAÇA O FAVOR de se decidir.)**  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram então uma voz corta o silêncio.  
"—Preciso de um banho..." –Observou Mello.  
"—E eu..." –Notou o maior. "—Estou pura chocolate... **(Anthy: Concordância mandou beijos e disse para você parar de ignorá-la, ela só quer te ajudar a escrever melhor.)**" –Sorriu.  
"—Está bom assim..." –Sorriu picante **(Anthy: Como se sorri "picante"? Sorrindo com uma pimenta na boca?)** **(Asura imaginou Mello com uma pimenta em formato de meia lua na boca e está cagando tijolos de rir.)** dando um selinho em Matt e sentando-se meio de lado. "—Eu vou primeiro." –Levantou-se.  
"—..." –Matt ficou calado vendo Mello rumar para o banheiro completamente nu e encostar a porta. Não pôde contentar-se em ficar apenas deitado, **(Anthy: "...Já não sentia mais as pernas, depois que Mello ficou em cima.")** foi em direção ao outro recinto... iria vingar-se por ter ficado amarrado... Abriu a porta, vagaroso, vendo que Mello estava dentro do Box embaixo do chuveiro. Chegou por trás deste encostando sua ereção neste. **(Anthy: Caralho, coelho. Mal acabou de trepar e já vai atrás de mais sexo?)** **(Asura: Eu pensei que estava livre dessa merda por hora. Oh, não, ela TEM que estragar a minha alegria.)**  
"—O que-" –O loiro ia perguntar algo, mas o ruivo coloca a mão em sua boca e diz safadamente. **(Anthy: IRRITANTE. SUFIXO IRRITANTE.)**  
"—Minha pequena vingança pelos meus pulsos..." –Lambeu o pescoço a sua frente retirando sua mão da boca do outro.  
Mello sorriu. "—Por que acha que não tranquei a porta?" **(Anthy: Se o Matt é telepata, o Mello é adivinha.)** –Riu malicioso.  
Matt desligou o chuveiro. Colocou as mãos do outro se apoiando na parede. E forçou-se novamente para dentro de Mello, **(Asura: Preliminares para que, né? Matt já está duro mesmo. Pelo menos essa bosta acaba mais rápido.)** um local, que agora que provou, não queria mais deixar de estar. **(Anthy: Nossa, mega imaginei o Matt grudado no Mello pelo pau.)** Notou que agora já estava bem mais fácil, indo logo com uma certa velocidade.  
"—Que... ahnm... que castigo bom... esse..." **(Anthy: Que coisa escrota de se dizer no meio do sexo.)** –Gemeu arrastadamente.  
"—É que... eu sou bonzinho... hunm..." **(Anthy: E ainda responde de forma ainda mais escrota. Saco.)** –Falou estocando mais forte ainda.  
"—Ahnm... ahhh..." –Mello tinha novamente perdido sanidade, Matt tinha esse poder sobre si. **(Anthy: Sobre si? Sobre o próprio Matt ou sobre o Mello? Ambigüidade, eee!)** Tudo em sua mente estava nublado outra vez. Suas pernas já começavam a perder a força de tanto desejo. **(Anthy: Acho que tá mais ligado ao fato de o Matt estar metendo na bunda dele. Deve doer, ainda mais sem preparação, né?)** "—Ma-Matt..." –Tentou apoiar-se na chave do chuveiro, mas foi envão, **(Anthy: "Envão" é a puta que te pariu, vai aprender a escrever D: Erros de português ME TIRAM DO SÉRIO.)** seu corpo iria render **(Anthy: Render o quê? Dinheiro? Mello vai se prostituir? EU SABIA!)** se não parasse com tudo aquilo. Contudo era tão bom sentir o ruivo ir tão intenso dentro de si, era um prazer indescritível... **(Anthy: Não é tão indescritível, é só que você, como escritora ruim, não sabe fazê-lo.)**  
Matt notou isso, sabendo que também não iria agüentar, masturba o loiro com toda a velocidade fazendo este gozar mais uma vez em sua mão. **(Asura: Depois da primeira vez, pode rolar a putaria solta, né? Não precisa mais de "ápice" ou merda nenhuma parecida. É só gozar e pronto. Não entendo, prefiro não entender.)** Segurou firmemente o corpo do seu adorado 'amigo'pela cintura, quando as pernas deste cederam. **(Asura: Eles morreram algumas vezes e foram perdendo level? De namorado, foi para amante, agora para amigo, depois vão ser 'colegas de sexo'?)**  
"—Ahhh.... Matt..." –Geme sentindo este, **(Anthy: Voltamos com a mania do 'este'? Achei que essa fase tinha passado.)** que estava mantendo pressão dentro de si, **(Asura: Imagina, amor. Tem a porra de um pau dentro do seu cu, você acha que a pressão é temporária? Só até ele gozar.)**começar a si mover fortemente.  
"—Hunm... Mello... como pode ser tão gostoso...?" **(Anthy: "É que ainda tem chocolate em mim. Sabe, você não me deixou terminar o banho.")**  
"—Vai fundo..." –Pedia. Estava quase sem forças no entanto queria sentir ao mesmo tempo aquele líquido quente **(Anthy: Café. (?))** de Mail em seu interior.  
"—Ahhh..." –Choramingou rouco de encontro à orelha de Mello, **(Anthy imagina o choramingo batendo na orelha de Mello e tem ataques de risos.)** indo o mais fundo que podia. Chegando ao seu ápice no interior de seu amante. **(Asura: Aumentou de level de novo? E junto com a porra da evolução vem a droga da melação? Argh, dispenso.)**  
Os dois normalizaram a respiração. Keehl virou-se dando um beijo calmo, mas intenso no ruivo. Este apenas se deixou levar, não sabia que existia coisa melhor do que seu pequeno vício por games. **(Anthy: "Pequeno". Aham, Srta. Mello, senta lá.)** Mello é que agora era seu mais novo e adorado vício.  
"—Mello... eu te amo..." –Falou dengoso de encontro ao ouvido do outro.  
"—Eu sei..." **(Anthy: OUCH. DAHUHDSAUIHDUIHDASIHSDAI NOSSA, RI MUITO DHSAUHDSAUIHDSAUI MATT FICOU NO VÁCUO.)** –Falou, afagando levemente o rosto do namorado, largando-se dele e o puxando pelo braço para uma banheira bem próxima que tinha no luxuoso banheiro. **(Anthy: Ele fez o quê?! Afagou, largou e puxou? É uma dança, isso?)**  
Matt sentou-se dentro da banheira e Mello de costas e aconchegado entre as pernas deste. Tomaram um lento e delicioso banho, com mãos e bocas que se confundiam em meio à água e o sabonete. **(Anthy tenta desesperada limpar o mel do monitor.) ****(Asura: ECA, BEIJO COM GOSTO DE SABONETE /Asura foi vomitar/)**  
Com certeza não esqueceriam aquele adorado e último recesso de aulas, por fim iriam para a faculdade, mas o que sentiam um pelo outro nunca iria mudar, jamais iriam se separar. Agora eram bem mais que amigos e nada mudaria isso... **(Anthy desiste de limpar, coloca em potes e sai pra vender.) ****(Asura se junta a Anthy e começa a gritar 'POTE DE MEL É UM REAL!')**

FIM. **(Anthy: DEUS EXISTE! AAAAH ALELUIA! Que coisa linda, estou quase chorando de alegria!)** **(Asura: ME DIGA QUE ISSO NÃO É UMA MIRAGEM! Já tive ilusões dessa palavra umas 5 vezes enquanto ripava isso, ME DIGA QUE AGORA É VERDADE!)**

**By: Srta. Mello. (Anthy: Sabemos. Seu nome tá no cabeçalho do fanfiction, no cabeçalho que VOCÊ criou nesse e no outro capítulo.)**

Nota da autora:

*Sorrindo* -Yo! **(Anthy: Vai pro inferno, alma do capeta.)**  
Eu realmente gostei de fazer essa fic... pq afinal é um casalzinho q praticamente existe no anime... XD **(Anthy: Eu vou matar. EU VOU MATAR. ONDE EXISTE MxM NO ANIME, SUA MULA?! ONDE?! ME DÊ PROVAS. **_**PROVAS**_**. DUVIDO QUE ACHE, OK. É mais fácil existir MIKAMIxGEVANNI que MattxMello. Argh.)**** (Asura se recusa a comentar sobre a cegueira de certas yaoi fangirls, e vai amarrar as faixas.)**  
Peço desculpa pela demora, acho que me desleixei um pouco... **(Anthy: Que continuasse desleixada.)** **(Asura: Por mim ela dava uma da autora de "Odeio, Odeio você!". Sério.)**E pelo tamanho da fanfic, afinal a segunda parte ta pequena... **(Anthy: Pequeno é meu cu, essa segunda parte tinha 15 páginas, jamanta. Isso sem a ripagem.)** Espero que gostem... tentei fazer uma coisa meio masoquista, mas eu estou meio romântica **(Anthy: Novamente, meio é meu cu. Isso aí é praticamente um 'Romeu e Julieta' sem ser satírico.)** (ultimamente não tenho me reconhecido...) ç.ç... **(Asura tem um colapso nervoso com as reticências.)**  
Vou fazer uma fic de vampiro, **(Anthy: FUU, TWILIGHT! RUN TO THE HILLS!!!)** mas infelizmente não é yaoi, foi um amigo que pediu... mas ainda vou tentar convencê-lo a colocar um yaoi... **(Anthy: Vai lá. Estraga mais um pairing. Usa MxM de novo, eu prometo não ripar.)** XP Mas se por um acaso ele resistir, eu vou fazer outras com Yaoi sim...

Mandem sujestões **(Anthy: Tenho pena do G.)** para casais Yaois... ONEGAI **(Anthy: Kawaii-desu! -n.)**  
YAOI 4ever... XD **(Anthy: Faça um adesivo.)**  
aHHH... E furendo quer dizer amigo em japonês... **(Anthy: Sério? Ah, tipo "friend"? Achei que era uma espécie de furúnculo. Japonês EPIC FAIL.)** **(Asura: Puta que pariu viu. Primeiro que friend não é amigo em japonês, é INGLÊS. Segundo que isso é como seria pronunciado em hiragana/katakana/aqueles risquinhos no japonês. Que mania de "sou otaku, sou baka-chan feliz, e vou falar tipo em japonês, nyah!")**  
Kissus... quem quiser fazer algum pedido de fic, com algum personagem preferido, sinta-se à vontade... ^^ **(Anthy: Nem o Light merece.)**

E não esqueçam... _**Rewiels**_ como vou saber que o que estou escrevendo está agradando? **(Anthy: Com a nossa ripagem. Mas, se quer que eu seja bem direta, achei esse projeto de fic um lixo, não merecia estar publicado e fico feliz que você já tenha tirado do site.)** ç.ç... Me help... **(Anthy: Ajudar alguém que escreve 'me help' e 'rewiels' no lugar de 'reviews'? Não, prefiro ripar.)** **(Asura: Leia direitinho a ripagem, note a quantidade gigantesca de erros, que talvez você se ajude, amor.)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Respondendo reviews da ripagem  
**_

**MoonDarker:**

**Anthy:** Mancada é escrever desse jeito. E, particularmente, não ligo pra MN, mas MM... Ek. Tarada sou eu. Ele é uma ninfomaníaca. E continuamos, eee!  
**Asura:** Mal? Eu diria que a escrita dela foi péssima. Sinceramente não é por eu ter ripado uma MM que é por que ame MN, pretendemos ripar pela tosquisse mesmo. Até por que, eu sou mais yuri.

**Yuuki:**

**Anthy:** Leu a fic antes? Meus pêsames.

**Cachinhos Dourados Armada:**

**Anthy:** Sim! Concordamos e rimos bastante com seu comentário. Já mandamos nossa resposta, mas nunca é demais.  
**Asura:** JESUS ME CRUCIFICA! Adorei seu comentário, em especial por ser quase uma ripagem do outro comentário. Foi um prazer, amor.

_Os que não foram respondidos aqui, foram respondidos por PM._


End file.
